Coffee Shop Romance
by Black Cherry MHR
Summary: All human. Bella and Edward meet in a coffee shop in San Francisco CA and hit it off. Smut in later chapters. Usual pairings.
1. Moving In

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own characters. If I did, I would be locked in my room with Edward instead of wasting my time writing about him. **

**Author's Note: yes, it will be very OOC. It's a fanfiction people, of course it's going to be off, if it wasn't then it'd be the same story as everything else. And how could I write smut if it wasn't OOC?**

**BPOV**

"It's perfect," I said while walking into the new house. Alice Rose and I all decided it was time to get a place of our own and finally move out of the dorms since Rose just finished her last year at San Francisco University. We were finally done moving in and I was bringing in the last box. It felt so good to finally have a place to call our own. After the last 3 years living in a dorm I knew this was going to be a blast.

"I know, I'm so excited to finally be done moving the rest of the stuff in already," Alice said as she was dropping into one of our huge lounge chairs in the living room. We already had all the big stuff moved in and all the boxes with our stuff but now all we had to do was organize it all. The living room was very nice I think. We live in one of the actual painted ladies on Alamo Square in the city. It was close enough so me and Alice could still go to school but was in the middle of everything. It's great and I don't know how we got so lucky to get this place. It's huge for this city and the house was painted in the cutest deep blue and royal purple.

The house itself is 4 different levels and we got lucky enough to have a story each due to the house being so narrow but it was nice anyways. We had a nice yard out back and it's a nice neighborhood and you really can't beat living in an iconic house. I giggled to myself about that fact.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked eying me. "You still have your full room to unpack and we all still have to do the rest of the kitchen and the library, which I must say, is your job since you'll probably be the only one using it."

After that was said there really was nothing left to laugh about. This was going to be quite some work. "Ok, so if you and Alice want to finish in here and move onto the kitchen I'll get the library done I guess," I said as I was getting off the huge denim blue couch in the middle of the living room.

After all the unpacking was finished, which took hours, we all sat around the small table we had in the kitchen sipping coffee. "So do you guys remember that guy I was talking to online?" Alice asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked.

"Well, he said that maybe we should meet one of these days."

"Alice, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean think about it, meeting a guy on the internet? That's kind of creepy. What if he turns out to be some rapist or a murderer or something?" I asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know, he seems kind of nice and I don't think he's crazy or something."

"Do you even know this guy's name?" Rosalie nearly shouted.

"Yeah, it's like, Jasper or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah. Ok so maybe I don't know too much about him but I'm sure it'll be fine," Alice said kind of defensively.

"Well Alice, if you're going to meet this guy then you shouldn't go alone. Rose, go with her or something," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, or maybe the little pixie has just lost her mind. This is dumb. I'm going to bed," just like Rose, to always walk away when things got tough. I sighed and realized that I was tired to and told Alice I thought we should all turn in and left it at that.

I went up to my room and laid down on the bed exhausted. After all the moving it felt so good to just lie down at last. I looked around at everything in my room finally satisfied where I put everything and rolled over into my crimson red bedspread and kicked off my jeans and tugged my shirt off with barely enough energy to actually sit up to take it all the way off. I fell asleep quickly thinking about how early I had to get up for work the next morning.

**EPOV**

I was rushing for class because once again Emmett turned off my alarm because he thought it would be oh so funny. Well, I didn't so I had just enough time to stop by some café to pick up some coffee. Normally I would just go to the Starbucks near campus but I wasn't going to have enough time to walk half way across campus to get something without being late so I saw a little place that was kind of on my way.

I stepped into the Blue Café and walked up to the counter and started looking at what they had. I decided to just get a latte really quick and started looking for a person that works there so I could place my order and get out of there so I wouldn't be late. I finally saw someone with a name tag but she looked like she was in quite a heated argument with what must be her boyfriend or something. Great, I wonder how my professor would accept that excuse, 'Sorry sir, I was getting a latte and some chick was fighting with her boyfriend instead of doing her job so that's why I'm late.' Yeah, I'm sure that would go over just real great. Then I saw her push him.

"No Mike, really, I'm really busy right now and I can't talk. Will you please just leave me alone?" Oh, so he wasn't her boyfriend.

Normally I would stay out of people's problems but I really was running late. I walked over to the other side of the café and stood a couple feet away. This guy looked like he was probably on something, or just really desperate for this girl to talk to him. In this city though, it was probably both.

"Come on Bella, one little date wouldn't hurt, and there's what, like 3 people here? You have the time so don't act like you don't." Ok, this guy was quite the asshole. I think now would be my cue to step in.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt but I'm running late for class, can this hold off for like, 2 minutes?" This guy really looked like he wanted to kill me right now but oh well, I could probably take him anyways with how small he is in comparison to me but I really didn't have the time or energy to deal with anyone's relationship problems today.

"Oh, sorry sir, just a moment." Wow. That's all there was to be said about this girl as she looked over from the Mike guy to look at me. I was almost breathless.

Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I was just supposed to be coming in here to get coffee on the way to class, not check out the hot chick that worked here. But if she worked here all the time maybe I would just have to run late a little more often.

Mike left and she took my order and while I waited for her to finish making my coffee she told me that her name was Bella. I still had to keep reminding myself to breath and talk so I didn't look like a complete idiot. She walked back over to me to take my money but on the way she slipped over a wet spot and started to fall. I reached out to catch her and as soon as I made sure she could stand on her own I quickly let her go. The worst thing now was she probably thought I was some asshole that hit on hot waitresses all the time, but the blush on her cheeks made me think different.

"Thanks," she said as she wiped off her backside and finished making my drink.

It wasn't until I was walking out of the café that I noticed a piece of paper tucked into the coffee sleeve. I finally made it to my class, of course I was 5 minutes late, and took the paper out and started to read it. It was her work schedule. Yeah, I'll defiantly have to be late more often.

**Author's Note: I love reviews and they will make me post more often and more regularly. Be gentle with me, it's my first fanfiction. But I would love to know how to make it better for you!**


	2. Thoughts

BPOV

**BPOV**

What was I thinking? Giving some random guy my schedule just because he let me escape Mike for the day and helped me so I didn't fall? How dumb could I be? I didn't even know this guy. I was acting just like Alice. But, he was really cute, Rose would be proud. I laughed to myself walking out of work thinking about that.

I walked into the house and saw Alice sitting next to the computer no doubt talking to her little online man. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 2 pm so I knew Rose would still be at work. "Hey Alice, talking to your little cyber buddy?"

"Ha ha, you're funny. As a matter of fact yes I am. Better then you're doing I might add." Oh yeah, she thought she was so cute.

"Actually I did meet someone today. Well, sort of anyways."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well, there was this guy at work this morning who thankfully saved me from Mike but I didn't really get a chance to talk to him much after I almost fell." Yeah, I stung just thinking about that little fact.

"Cute?"

"No, gorgeous. You don't even know how hot this guy was."

"Please Bella, tell me you gave him your number or got his, something."

"Well, I gave him my work schedule, does that count?" I really hope I didn't just screw that one up. Maybe I should have talked more or tried to flirt or something. This guy was just too hot but maybe he wouldn't have liked me. That's why I just gave him my schedule instead of my number. That's just a little too weird.

"My dear, you must learn some skills."

"Hey, at least he's real." I couldn't let Alice win this one when she was probably talking to some stalker online.

"Yes, that may be true but did he look like a good guy, cause you know, some people look normal and then chop your head off in the middle of the night."

"Oh yes, you would be one to know Miss.-online-dating-is-the-only-way-to-actually-meet-people."

Alice was quite the person. She could probably date who ever she wanted with how pretty she is but she was so hung up about this guy she had been talking to the last couple months. I was really worried about her though, I didn't want her to just go out and meet some creep in person and get killed or something. I know Rose felt the same way but Alice is the type of person that just won't listen to anyone when she has her heart set on something. I walked over to the couch to lay down when Rosalie walked in the house.

"Oh my god, you guys will never believe what I have to tell you about my first day at work." Rosalie had just started working at some new garage not too far away from our house.

"It's probably not as big as the news as Bella has about her day," Alice put in.

"Whatever, it's going to have to wait. So there's this guy that works there and he is such a hottie. I can't believe I get to work with his fine self everyday."

She sat down next to me looking like she was in complete bliss. As she sat there daydreaming I was thinking about the hot guy that came into Blue Café. As we sat around daydreaming Alice suddenly screeched.

"Oh my god! Jasper wants to meet me this weekend!" She was practically bouncing in the chair. "Oh I can't wait to finally meet him. We're going to get dinner together Friday night. I can't wait!"

"Hold on Alice," I said sitting up. "You can't just go out and meet some guy you don't even know and be alone with him."

"Oh I wont be, don't worry. You're coming with me!"

"Hold on, what? What the hell do you mean that I'm going with you?"

"Well," she started finally calming down enough to stop screaming, "He knows about how you guys feel about me going alone so he told me to bring someone and he's going to bring someone too."

"So why not take Rose? Why do you have to take me?"

"Bella, please, you know you need to get out and meet people too. This is as much for you as it is for me and there's no way you're getting out of this, cute guy at the café or not."

And so just like that, it looks like I had a date Friday. I knew this was going to end one of a few ways though. Either we're both going to get killed or I'm going to sit there all night thinking about the guy from my work. If only it would be him I was meeting Friday but no such luck when Alice got excited like this.

"So Bella, I guess it's time to go do your favorite thing."

"And that is?"

"Shopping of course!"

Oh, shopping, what fun, not really.

I decided to go upstairs to take a shower. I didn't really need one but I had such a rough day at work and knew it would help me relax a little bit. I climbed up to the top floor of our house and crossed my room to my bathroom. We were so lucky to have such a beautiful house to call our own with all the luxury one could expect to find in San Francisco. If it wasn't for Alice's dad coming into money after opening up his own successful restaurant we would have been stuck in some small apartment or something.

After helping out Alice when her family was going threw a rough time when we were still in high school her dad decided to repay her and me by helping us get this place. I would have normally felt bad about accepting help buying a home if it was coming from anyone but Alice's family. We were practically sisters anyways so it seemed almost normal that her dad wanted to help out his daughter and someone that was basically a daughter that just wasn't blood.

With the money Alice got from her dad, the money I was left in my grandmother's will, and the money Rosalie always had growing up, we really didn't need to work. We just did it so we wouldn't sit around being bored all the time outside of school. Except for Alice that is. She couldn't be happier coming home from school everyday to jump online to talk to her little play thing.

I stepped into my shower turning the water on hot as I could without burning myself with it and stepped in. I started thinking about the boy from the café. I don't know why he had been on my mind all day. I mean I saw guys walk into the coffee shop everyday but none of them ever seemed to catch my eye.

It was something about his cool domineer and those piercing green eyes. He seemed so mysterious but still oddly familiar at the same time. He seemed like someone I could have walked past everyday and never noticed, I mean _really _noticed unless I had a moment of my usual clumsy self and walked straight into him. There was something about him I just couldn't seem to shake. If I kept up this kind of thinking I was probably going to lose my mind. To just daydream about a guy I don't even know, it's a little bit more then crazy if you asked me but I just couldn't stop for some reason.

That only brought me to the fact that I had a date Friday with a guy I didn't know. I hate blind dates. They always end badly, or on a really weird note with a guy that keeps trying to call you because 'he had a wonderful time with you.' I just didn't want to go threw with it. I knew this mysterious guy would be on my mind the entire time and I didn't want to look rude and create a bad impression on a guy that Alice seemed so interested in. I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

A little while later after more thinking I realized the water was starting to get cold. I hadn't realized I'd been in there so long. I stepped out and dried off and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top and decided to read a book. That however, didn't go over so well so I decided I was probably better off just taking a short nap but I quickly found myself thinking about the guy from the café until I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I was walking back to the apartment that Emmett, Jasper and I all shared thinking about the piece of paper in my hand. I couldn't believe that she had given me her work schedule. Was that supposed to mean she wanted to see me again or when to avoid going there? I had only met her briefly but for her to make such a bold move kind of shocked me. Normally girls weren't very straight forward but I still couldn't figure out why she had looked at me the way she had. Almost as if she was in awe or something.

I knew I could ask Emmett and Jasper about what this could mean but I really don't know what they would say about it. Knowing Emmett he'd probably go there himself to scope this girl out and maybe try to get a date out of it. Even though he's a great guy, and I can honestly say that since I've known him since we were still in high school, he didn't want a relationship and Bella just didn't seem like the hook up type.

Bella, it felt good just thinking her name. I can't imagine what it'd be like to say it out loud. I didn't even want to try it though as I stepped into the apartment. I walked in and set down my bag with my books in it and walked over to the kitchen where Jasper was sitting on his laptop. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't even hear me walk in until I touched his shoulder to look at the screen.

"Oh my god Edward. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked.

I laughed a little, "No, just trying to see what you're up to."

"Oh, I'm just talking to some girl. The normal," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's classy Jasper," I replied sarcastically.

"Well actually, it might be more then just 'some girl.' I'm supposed to be meeting her for dinner Friday night."

The way he meets girls. It's almost kind of sad when you really think about it, resorting to the internet… "Uhh, is that such a good idea? I mean, doesn't _she_ think it's a little odd that some guy randomly wants to meet her in a dimly lighted area with no one she knows around?"

"Well, she won't be alone," he said with a sideways glance to me. I could just feel bad news coming. "And neither will I, you're coming with me and she's bringing a friend with her too."

I could almost hear the bad news music in the background. A blind date. This is going to end badly and I know it. They always do, every single blind date Emmett ever tried to put me on ended badly. There was no way I was going. "Jasper, please don't do this to me. Why don't you take Emmett? Someone from work? Anyone? Just please don't make me go, you know how these things end for me," like Emmett I had pretty much grown up together with Jasper and had been there laughing all the while as I told him about whatever had happened on the dates Emmett made me go on.

"It's not really for you. It's more so she'll be comfortable with it. The girls she lives with don't want her going alone so she's bringing one of them with her and I told her that I'd do the same, so you're going and that's the end of it!"

"No, really Jasper, I cannot and will not go with you on this date."

"Like hell, you'll go if I have to gag you, drag you down the stairs and throw you in the car myself. But I'm sure if you want this the hard way Emmett would have no problem helping me with this," he said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Fine!" I nearly roared at him. I had such a long day with class and with this Bella girl on my mind all day I was pretty on edge. I felt so drained from thinking about this morning that I had seriously considered that I'd lost my mind. All this over a girl I didn't even know… maybe I was starting to lose it.

Who knows though, maybe this date would help me get her off my mind. At this point that's all I wanted. Before I had thought about stopping by the coffee shop tomorrow when I knew Bella would be working but now I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be happening. If she was this stuck in my mind from just seeing her at a coffee shop there was no way I was going to provoke the matter by going to see her again. I leaned against the counter thinking about this when we heard Emmett walk into the apartment.

"Guys, you will never guess what happened at work today!" he shouted walking threw the door.

"Let me try, a person came in with a car problem and you fixed it?" Jasper retorted over his shoulder.

"Nope. Do you guys remember me telling you about the new person we were getting?"

"Sure," I said.

"Well they came in toady. Let me tell you, I wouldn't mind getting with that hot piece of ass," he said shaking his head walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Emmett, I know that you like to try new things, but guys?" Jasper asked eyeing him.

"It's okay if you're into a guy dude, we won't tell, promise," I said with a chuckle.

"No, you guys don't understand. It's a chick! And my god is she hot as hell!"

We both snapped to attention when he said that and looked directly at him. "What?" we both said in union.

"You heard me. There's a new chick working at the garage and she is totally fine. Her name is Rosalie or something like that and she knows all about different makes of cars and stuff. Not only is she hot as hell she knows all about how to fix cars and it's fucking hot if you ask me," he said nodding his head at his own approval of her.

"Sounds like it," Jasper said turning back to his laptop obviously losing interest in what Emmett was talking about. "So Edward, you're coming. It's at 7 so you better be home and ready," he said shooting me a look that said if I did otherwise that he'd probably hunt me down and kill me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett said going threw the cupboards probably looking for something to eat.

"Nothing," I quickly said.

"It's not 'nothing,'" Jasper interjected. "I have a date Friday and Edward's coming too."

"A date? Please don't say it's with each other," Emmett snickered.

"No, I'm meeting up with a girl I met online and she's bringing a friend and I'm bringing Edward with me," he said coolly.

"Why not take me?" Emmett asked.

"No offence Em, but I kind of want to make a good impression on this girl and I think if you go she might just go running for the hills."

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ bad," Emmett said, not looking the least bit hurt.

"Humph," was all Jasper had to say to that one.

"Okay, maybe I am. Whatever, I'm going to try to see what that chick is up to anyways, maybe she'll want to have some fun if you know what I mean," he said throwing us a knowing glance. "Plus, it might be good for Eddie to get out and meet some real people."

"Hey, I know real people, obviously other then you two since I'm still not sure if you're people, and don't call me Eddie," I replied.

"Okay chill, it was a joke Ed-ward," he chuckled again.

"Whatever. I got homework to do so I'll just talk to you two later."

I walked out of the room thinking about Friday night again. My mind was basically a whirlwind between Friday night, the girl from the coffee shop, Emmett's lame jokes, Bella, school work, the way Bella's hair looked so soft, the way my professor looked when I walked in late, and back to Bella and how she almost slipped but looked so cute doing it. Okay, I defiantly had a problem.


	3. Blind Date

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own Twilight. If I did I would be rolling around in big piles of money with Edward instead of writing.**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry if you guys got tons of random things emailed to you if you have this as a favorite or alert. I had some issues posting but its all good now.**

**BPOV**

The week went by too fast. When I wasn't at school I was working and when I wasn't working I was with Alice shopping for the perfect first date outfits. I didn't see the hot mysterious guy all week and I was kind of bummed about it. Tonight was the stupid blind double date thing and Alice had me locked in her bathroom trying to get me ready. I'm not a huge fan of being poked and picked at and she was doing exactly that trying to style my hair and do my makeup.

"Alice, seriously you don't need to do this. It's your date anyways I'm only going to make sure you don't die or something."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Have you learned anything? You know as well as I do that you need to look just as good as me. Like I said before this is also kind of for you and you need to look hot as hell so this guy will be impressed. I told Jasper that my friend is hot, and you are but you would look so much better if you'd just sit still and let me finish," she said in a huff.

After another hour of torture, I was finally deemed ready. Alice quickly got dressed and did her makeup and hair in record time. We were sitting in the living room waiting to go since we didn't want to be ridiculously early. Rosalie walked in the room, looked at me, and just started laughing.

"What? What the hell is so funny?" I asked. Normally I don't really care what people think of me but I was already pissed at Alice for playing Bella Barbie and now I had Rosalie laughing. This just wasn't a good day and sadly I didn't see it getting any better.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never really seen you dressed up. You look really different but in a good way," she said.

"Are you saying normally I'm ugly?" Okay, today is not a good one for sure. I'm just snapping at everyone. I sighed and walked over to the doorway and leaned against it trying to calm myself down. I'm sure I was only acting like this due to the fact that I really didn't want to go out on this date tonight. "Look Rose, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit touchy today, don't mind me. Alice? Are you ready to leave now?" I said turning my attention to the little pixie in her black dress.

"Yeah, just let me go grab my purse," and she dashed downstairs to her room to retrieve it.

I walked over to the full length mirror over by the door and took a good long look at myself. My hair was down and curled falling over my shoulders. I looked at my makeup and it was near perfect. Alice really knew what she was doing. I was wearing a simple black dress because I didn't really want to stand out too much. I'm used to being the wall flower and I kind of like it that way. I pretty much hate being the center of attention because that's when I always tend to fall on my face. Speaking of falling I had on black high heels that I was probably going to trip in at some point tonight. Yeah, it probably wasn't going to be a good one but I had to put on a brave happy face for Alice so she can enjoy her date that she's been looking forward to all week.

Alice and I walked out to her car and got in. We started driving to where we were supposed to meet the boys and as each mile went by I got more and more nervous. By the time we actually got to the restaurant, which was a nice place right on the water at the Warf, I was starting to feel sick from the anxiety.

We went inside and gave the host our party name and he took us to a booth on the side of the restaurant. We were there before the boys so I slid in next to Alice and we ordered our drinks while we were waiting. Alice looked almost as nervous as I was.

"I don't know if I can do this Bella. I mean, I was so excited and now I don't know how I should act or if he's going to be cute or something. Let's just leave," she said.

I looked at her puzzled. "Alice, do I need to remind you that this whole thing was your idea. Don't worry; it's going to be fine. Just calm down and you'll be fine, he's going to love you. Who wouldn't?"

"Yeah I guess you right," she said as the waiter came to the table with our drinks.

Just then the host walked over with two men and left. "Alice?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" she asked and we both looked up to see who had come over. There was a tall blonde guy and another man standing behind him that I couldn't quite see from the angle I was sitting at. "Jasper?" she asked. They laughed a little and the blonde guy, Jasper, slid into the booth followed by the other man. I looked at him and I realized he was the guy from the coffee shop.

I nudged Alice under the table and gave her a look saying 'that's him' and she looked over at him too. "Jasper, this is my friend Bella."

"Hello Bella. This is my friend Edward," he said looking over to him. Edward looked like he had mixed feelings about being here. He looked angry for some reason and surprised at the same time. "Sorry we're so late. I had to wait for Edward to get home because he was running late," he said giving Edward an angry glance.

Alice and Jasper quickly got to talking about their lives and such but I couldn't really pay much attention. I was too focused on reminding myself to breath. I had been thinking about the guy from the coffee shop all week and now here he was, sitting across the table from me. All of a sudden I felt very insecure. I had given this guy my work schedule and now he was sitting across from me showing no signs of even remembering me.

I was hiding behind my menu when the waiter came back to take our orders. After we all ordered I no longer had anything to hide behind so I decided to go to the bathroom to get my emotions in check. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was thrilled to see him and finally get a chance to find out who he was and now he was acting like he didn't know me. Maybe it was the makeup and the dress. Even Rosalie had said how different I looked. That must be it then. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and walked back to the table.

When I got there, our food had already arrived. We all sat eating and Alice and Jasper were hitting it off great. They were talking non stop which was good because I didn't have to say much. By the time we were done eating they were still going on and on about how much they liked the city and talking about the college that me and Alice go to, which I found out that Jasper had went there and that Edward went there also and just like me and Alice, he was in his last year.

We were drinking coffee when a girl walked over to our table. She was sort of stumbling when she finally got to the table and tapped Edward on his shoulder.

"Edward, it's so good to see you here," she said. "I've missed you. I haven't really seen you around at any of the parties. I was beginning to wonder if you had found yourself a little girlfriend that kept you locked in the house all day."

Edward chuckled once and looked up at the girl. "No I haven't Jessica. I've just been really busy lately."

"Oh well you're out now so it's all good," she said batting her eye lashes at him. "You should come over to my place tonight. Everyone has missed you and I know they would be glad to see you," she added with a wink.

Obviously this girl and Edward knew each other and it looks like they had something that was a little more then friendship with the way she was acting towards him. She pulled him aside and they stood talking a few feet away from the table and I couldn't really make out what they were saying.

Alice nudged me and told me that we were leaving and Jasper was going to come back to our place to watch a movie that they had been talking about earlier. He covered the bill and went over to tell Edward that we were leaving.

"I guess Edward's going to take Jessica home so is it okay if I ride with you Alice? I would take my own car but Edward and I drove here together."

"Yeah, that's fine," she said with a smile.

Alice, Jasper, and I all went out to Alice's car and got in with her driving, Jasper in the passenger seat and I sat in the back. I couldn't help but think about Edward and the fact he was going home with that Jessica girl. I had no idea who she was or if they were together or something because she looked pretty cozy next to him when they were talking.

I couldn't even figure out why I was so stressed out about the fact that Edward might be with her. I didn't even know him. It had been really bold of me to give him my schedule and I shouldn't be surprised that he never came in after that with me being so average when there was a girl like Jessica basically throwing herself at him. I mean who was I trying to kid? I had been obsessed over this guy for the past week and I didn't even know him.

There was just something about those green eyes and his tall, well built body and they way he walked and the way his hair hung down in his face sometimes and the way he pushed it aside to go back to its usual disarray. For some reason I just couldn't get enough of him. I knew that I would be lying in bed the rest of the night thinking about him and the look on his face when he sat down at the table. I still couldn't figure out why he had looked so upset half the time. 'Boys' I thought rolling my eyes.

**EPOV**

I can't believe that just happened. That my blind date would turn out to be Bella. I was really excited it was her but she looked like she really didn't want to be there. It's probably the same look I had when I first sat down. I didn't realize it was her until I heard her name. All dressed up with makeup on she looked almost nothing like she did the first time I saw her. But either way she looked sexy and that's something I couldn't deny.

I decided to drive Jessica home because I knew if I didn't then I would end up saying something stupid to Bella like how I couldn't get her out of my mind and everyday I had to fight myself not to go to her work and ask her out. That and the fact that Jessica was drunk and I knew if she drove that she'd probably get herself killed.

I was pulling up in front of Jessica's apartment when she leaned over to me and started to touch my cheek. "You know Edward, my roommate isn't home tonight. You should come up and stay for a while."

"I can't tonight. I have class in the morning," I said trying to get her off of me.

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes," it was only a little lie. I just didn't want to go up because I knew if I did what it would lead to and I was done with the one night stands. I had told Jessica that before and when she asked if we could turn it into a relationship then I told her no. I didn't want the distraction in my life. I had to focus on school to get a good job and that was all I had time for.

I tried not to admit to myself that had it been Bella asking for a relationship I would say yes in a heartbeat. Jessica was nice and all but she wasn't someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I let her out of the car and drove home.

When I got home I went directly to my room ignoring Emmett on the couch and took of what I was wearing at the restaurant. I'm sure I looked like a complete asshole at dinner but I don't care. I was sick of thinking about Bella. I knew after the first time I saw her that if I ever saw her again that I would be hooked and I was. She looked so good tonight that I didn't know what to do. Normally I would just talk to her and try to dazzle her like I did with every other girl but something was different about her. I still wasn't sure what she thought of me.

I was kind of hoping she would bring up meeting me at the café but she didn't and I didn't want to say anything in case she had forgotten completely about me and look like an idiot even more. I told Jasper I didn't want to go on that date and since I did, everything was more complicated then it should have been.

I listened to Alice talk at dinner about how she and Bella had grown up and the more I heard the more I liked about Bella. She didn't say much herself but I couldn't help feeling the tension that was rolling off her. I couldn't figure out why she seemed so upset the whole night. Maybe there was another problem with that Mike guy at her work. Maybe I needed to go back there to settle that once and for all. At least that's what I was telling myself. I knew the real reason what that now I've seen her again I'll never be able to stop thinking about her. I still can't believe I let a girl have this much control over me. And I didn't even know her!

The next morning I got a call on my cell phone from Jasper. "Hey Edward, I really hate to ask you this but would you mind picking me up from Alice's. She'd drive me home but her roommate had to take her car into the garage to change the oil."

"Sure, why not," I said as he gave me the directions. Since Alice's car was in the garage and her roommate took it that must mean that Bella wouldn't be home. I was disappointed yet happy about that fact. I don't know what I'd do if I had to face her after what Jessica tried to pull with me last night.

I pulled up in front of the Victorian style house and got out of the car to go knock on the door to get Jasper. I was really hoping that he wouldn't take long so I could get back home and figure out a way to see Bella again without it being weird. I knocked on the door and waited on the steps in front of the house. I heard the door open and I turned around to tell whoever it was that I was here to get Jasper. I looked up and realized it was Bella. She was wearing shorts and a tank top that barely covered her stomach and she looked like she just woke up.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Jasper," I said to her.

"Oh, I didn't realize he even stayed the night. Come on in and I'll get him for you," she looked so cute just waking up. She led me into their living room and motioned for me to have a seat on the couch. "Just one second," and she was off running out of the room to go get Jasper.

I sat down and looked around the room taking in the neutral colors and the denim blue color of the couch. I saw that they had an impressive game system and a lot of DVDs lying around. Emmett would just love it here. As I was looking around Bella came back into the room.

"Uhm, they're getting dressed. He'll be up in a few minutes. Would you like something to drink?" she asked while pushing her hand threw her hair repeatedly and pulling at the bottom of her tank top.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Okay. So how are you?" she was biting on her lip and I could tell she was embarrassed by the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. She looked so unsure yet so cute at the same time.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Okay I guess," she said looking around like she was trying to find a place to hide. "Uhh, I have to go if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready for work," she suddenly stated turning to walk out of the room.

"Wait," I called as she was turning to leave. I have no idea why I stopped her or what I was going to say. I was just going on instinct at this point. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime or something?" Whoa, where did that come from?

"Uh, I work at a café…" she started. I was so dumb to forget that. I felt like such an idiot, again.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Maybe a drink or something then?" At this point, I would try just about anything to get this girl to come out with me.

"I really don't know. I have to go though," she stated again and dashed out of the room. I walked out of the room and saw her jogging up the spiral staircase and she was gone.

Jasper walked up behind me and told me he was ready to go and with a kiss to Alice and a promise to call her later we left.

"Thanks for picking me up Edward," he said as we pulled away from the house.

"No problem." There wasn't much I wanted to talk about now. I had been turned down by Bella and I have no idea why. She showed interest at first then she took off. I couldn't understand this girl. "I thought you said Alice's roommate would be out changing the oil in her car," I accused.

"She did. I think that might have been the girl Emmett was talking about the other day actually. Rosalie. She's really pretty but she seems kind of high maintenance if you know what I mean."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say to that. Go figure they would all live together.

"So Bella, is that the girl you met at the café?" he asked as we were driving home.

"How did you know about that?"

"Alice and I were talking last night…" he started but I cut him off.

"You actually had time to talk? Wow Jasper, I'm disappointed in you."

"Ha ha, you're funny. She mentioned that you and Bella had met before and ever since Monday you've been acting weird. I put two and two together and I think I figured it out. Am I wrong?" Damn Jasper and being able to tell what was really going on. For some reason he always seemed to know when I was upset.

"No, you're right. But I don't think anything's going to happen with it," I sighed.

"Why not?"

"I asked her out when I was waiting for you. She said no. End of story." I really didn't want to go over this right now but I knew Jasper wouldn't let up.

"Don't worry. She wants you even if she won't admit it, Alice told me. You're smart, you'll figure out some way to make it happen." If only that were true.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that Edward was here, in my house, sitting on my couch, asking me out. And I turned him down. How dumb am I? This was the guy I had been thinking about all week and now he asked me out and I said no. It must be the fact that he left with that Jessica girl last night. I didn't want to be just another notch on his bedpost. For him to go from leaving with her to asking me out the next day, it didn't sit well with me.

I explained what had happened to Alice after she walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"You said what?" she shouted.

"I said no."

"Why would you do that? You've been going on about this guy for a week, we see him at dinner last night, and now you say no when he asks you out?"

"Alice, you saw that girl last night. He left with her, did god knows what, and then acts like it never happened. I don't want to be that kind of girl to him. I'm sure he could have whoever he wants and I don't know why he's wasting his time on me," I choked out. It hurt to think about how some people could just use people.

"Bella, maybe it's not what you think. Why don't you just call him and take him up on his offer."

"With what number Alice?" pixie has lost her mind. I'm not going to be some stalker to try to get his number.

"Bella, Jasper and Edward live together. I have Jasper's number. Call him."

I couldn't do it though. I would not call him and explain myself and why I walked away. I was too embarrassed. He probably thought I was crazy anyways. I wouldn't give myself the chance to make a fool of myself again.

"Take it anyways and think about it," she said giving me a knowing glance and walked away. I went up to my room and finished getting ready for work in a daze then left the house praying he wouldn't come to the café after what had happened back at the house.

**Reviews make me write faster. They really do. I would like to give a shout out to xkasperx369 for being my awesome best friend that will sit on AIM with me for hours on end reading everything while I'm typing. I hope you all like this so far. I will keep writing as long as I keep getting reviews. Or until the story is done. I still don't know how long that will be. Anyways, REVIEW!! They make me smile I love to see what I should do next so if you have ideas, send them.**


	4. A Little Birdie Told Me

EPOV

**Disclaimer: Those that can, do. And those that can't write naughty fanfictions. Just kidding, but I still don't own and that's the sad truth.**

**Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry this took so long to post. I was going to do it a while ago but I went to the Michigan Renaissance Festival and messed up my knee then I had to take my senior pictures then there was some baby drama with one of my friends and it was just a mess. But enjoy the chapter! **

**EPOV**

I dropped Jasper off at our apartment then turned around and went right back to Bella's house. I had no idea what I would say if she opened the door again but this time I would ask her why she had turned me down. I didn't have to worry long since when I got there it was Alice that opened the door.

"Hey Edward, what brings you here, again?" she asked with a note of sarcasm in her voice. I didn't have time to play this little game though.

"Is Bella here?" I asked a little rudely but I was anxious to talk to her.

"Nope, you just missed her. She went to work already. Something I can help you with?"

I had a great idea. Maybe I could ask Alice why Bella had acted so strange before. "Alice," I started hesitantly. "Do you have a second to talk?"

"Is this about Bella?"

"Yes," I said looking away shyly. I was worried she would pick up that fast, just like Jasper had. But there was no other way to explain why I was standing on the steps in front of her house asking her to talk.

"It's about time! Get your ass in here," she shouted pulling me threw the door kicking it shut and pushing me down the hall.

She had pulled me to the back of the house to the kitchen. After sitting down she asked if I wanted coffee and began making it. She was walking around the kitchen getting cups, sugar, cream, and working on the coffee while I sat there thinking. I still couldn't figure out why Bella had said no if she had told Alice all about me. I was about to ask Alice about it when she started talking.

"Edward, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but you screwed up buddy."

"How? What on earth did I do that would make her say no. I've only met her, what, 3 times now?" there was no way I was going to let this chick tell me how bad of a person I was when she didn't even know me. I was probably over reacting but to hell with it, I was pissed off. It had been a long, strange day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Chill, breath, okay. You ready to listen or do I have to slap you?" she said with a chuckle on the last part.

"No, I'm fine. Will you please just explain on how I screwed this up as you put it?" I snapped.

"God, no 'Hi Alice, how are you?' no," she said shaking her head. "First off buddy, do you realize how you were acting at dinner last night?"

"No. I was just sitting there," I said defensively.

"Exactly!" she shouted. "You didn't say _anything_ to her and then you left with little-miss-want-to-go-fuck-behind-a-dumpster? How do you expect a girl to react to that?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed rolling my eyes. This chick was crazy. I had no idea what she was talking about. All I remember from last night was the fact that Bella looked amazing and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms the rest of my life but telling her that might sound a little strange. So I did what I thought was best and I didn't say anything at all. At least until Jessica came over to the table. "Oh my god! Are you talking about Jessica?" I shouted.

Alice gave me a 'duh' look and nodded her head. "So that's what all this is about? The fact I drove another girl home?" I asked.

"Drove her home. Screwed her. Yeah, that about sums it up," she replied.

"What do you mean by 'screwed her'? Who told you I did that?" I was furious. Nothing at all like that had happened. I swear to god if Jasper was running his mouth talking about what I player I supposedly was, I was going to kill him.

"No one had to tell me. It was obvious to everyone," she stated flatly.

"Did Bella think that too?" I asked standing up and started to pace. It was all starting to make some sense. I was running my hand threw my hair when Alice finally spoke again.

"What else was she supposed to… oh my god!" she shouted. I stopped pacing and looked over at her to see her covering her mouth and looking at me with wide eyes. "You didn't do it did you?" she whispered.

"No Alice, I didn't sleep with her," I told her in a somber tone shaking my head.

Alice walked over to me after setting down our coffee at the table and touched my arm. "Don't worry, I believe you, and Bella will too when you tell her," she reassured me.

"Not that I'm not happy about it, but why do you believe me? You don't even know me." I didn't want to argue with her but I couldn't help but wonder why someone that had only met me once before would trust me to tell the truth about my sex life.

"I saw how upset you looked the whole time you've been here and the look in your eyes when I told you that we thought that you and Jessica hooked up. There's no way a boy could lie that well."

"Well then, tell me how to fix this."

She told me what Bella had said to her the day before and how upset she was when she saw me leave with Jessica. I was so upset to find out that that's what caused her to say no to me. I was a class A jerk and I knew it. In that moment I decided I would do whatever it took to get her to say yes to me. If only I could just show her how I felt for her then maybe it would all work out.

I immediately started thinking of ways to tell her that what I did looked a lot worse then it actually was. I wanted to explain to her that the days between me and Jessica were over if I could just have her. I didn't want to sound possessive but I knew that if I didn't have her to myself then I would surely lose my mind. Ever since that day at the café she was all I could think about and knowing she was into me too, that made my day. No, my life.

I had no idea how to go about telling her all this. So many thoughts went threw my head. Waiting for her with flowers, going to her work to tell her, standing on a table and shouting how I felt for her. But nothing seemed to stick. I decided the best chance I had was if I took her for a walk to explain myself. Maybe down by Golden Gate Park. It was so beautiful there, only it couldn't match her beauty. No, nothing ever could. I decided to just wait on her doorstep for her to get home from work to tell her to take a walk with me so I could explain.

If only she'd listen to me when I tell her that Jessica is nothing and that she is the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. It would be the best thing in the world if she'd just say yes and then we could have a happily ever after. But that's getting a little ahead of myself...

**BPOV**

Work was uneventful. Nothing really out of the ordinary happened. Mike was there again trying to get a date with me but I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I probably yelled a little too loud for a workplace but I didn't really care. I had a rough morning and had a major headache. The only interesting thing that happened was a very big guy, like muscular and intimidating, came in and asked for me to wait on him.

That normally doesn't happen everyday but he didn't say anything out of place for a coffee shop. He just asked for me and then I took his order. It seemed like he was looking me over but I couldn't exactly tell. Besides the fact that I had been distracted all day, weird people were normal for San Francisco. I didn't think he was checking me out in the I-want-to-date-you way, more of a I've-heard-about-you-and-needed-to-see-who-you-were type of thing.

I was very glad to see that Edward didn't come to my work today. I don't know what I would have done if he did. I couldn't face him right now, not after how I acted this morning. I don't know what I could've said if that would have happened. Plus if I would have broke down crying I probably would have lost my job and that's not something I wanted to do. Work for me was almost an escape. A place I could go and work on auto-pilot and not worry about school or home or anything else.

The day ended much too fast and I decided to walk home instead of take a cab or a cable car like I normally do. It's quicker to do that but tourist season wasn't quite over and I didn't want to be surrounded by too many people plus I needed the time to think so I decided walking was a good idea. I wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on around me so when I finally made it back to the house I was surprised to see someone sitting on the steps.

As I walked closer I noticed there was a guy sitting there with his head in his hands with flowers sitting next to him. Whoever it was looked really upset by the way he was sitting. Probably someone here for Rose knowing all the guys that come in and out of her life. I got closer and he looked up from his hands when he heard me about 5 feet away.

"Edward?" I asked shocked. Out of all the people in the world he was the last person I expected to see sitting on my front steps.

"Can we talk?" he asked standing up and reaching for the flowers before handing them to me.

"Sure, I guess. What are these for?" I asked taking them. It was a bouquet of daisies that you could get at any super market but they were sprayed with glitter and in many different unnatural colors. They were actually quite cute.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For what you must have thought at dinner the other night. I wanted us to maybe get a fresh start. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure, where to?"

"I was thinking Golden Gate Park, if that's okay?"

"Sounds good." I couldn't believe this was happening. I really couldn't figure him out. I knew he wanted to go out on a date but for him to wait for me to get home from work with flowers was something else. Either Edward really was a good guy or he _really_ wanted to get me in bed.

We went to the park in silence. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would have been but it was still easy to feel the tension between us. He looked almost pained and confused and I was just confused. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why he was trying this hard to get me to like him. It was something I hadn't seen a guy do since high school and of course that was only with guys and other girls. Not many guys looked at me _that _way.

When we got to the park we walked towards the water and looked out at the bridge. I leaned on a bench while he paced a little bit and ran his hand threw his hair over and over. I just watched him as he walked back and forth. I knew he wanted to say something but it looked like he didn't know where to start.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I didn't know what else to say but I couldn't take the pacing anymore.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," he started. I waited patiently for him to continue. "At dinner, when I left with Jessica, nothing happened between us."

I knew he had more to say but I'm not sure if I wanted to hear it. "Edward, please, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Whatever you do in your personal life is your own business."

"No Bella, that's not it. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not into Jessica like that and I'm sorry you got the wrong impression of me. It's true that Jessica and I have a past but that's just it, it's in the past. I don't want her anymore and to be truthful, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day at the café. I hope this doesn't sound weird or creepy or make me look like a stalker or anything but ever since that day I've had a hard time not coming in to see you. I would catch myself walking down the street towards school and end up outside the café. I just wanted to see you but I didn't know what you thought of me or if you would be put off by me being bold and…"

"Edward. Stop and calm down a second. Let me think for a second," I said. That was a lot to take in and I really had to think about what he had said.

So Edward and Jessica didn't hook up that night. That was good to know. The fact that they had hooked up in the past wasn't so reassuring but I could get over that. He wanted to see me but didn't want to freak me out. Also a good thing, sadly I wouldn't have been freaked out but hey, at least he was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him.

"That night at dinner, why did you look so upset?" I couldn't help but to ask. It was something that had been on my mind a lot since that happened.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in return.

"You looked so angry to find out it was me that came with Alice. Why?"

"I was upset with myself. I couldn't keep you off my mind and I hated knowing that someone I didn't even know had that kind of power over me. I felt like I was losing control over myself and I didn't like it. I didn't like having a person on my mind that I didn't even know all the time and I knew that if I saw you again that I'd be hooked. I didn't mean to come off so rude but I couldn't believe that it was you that I ended up being with at dinner. I'm sorry you felt bad about how I acted."

Edward sat down on the bench next to me and took my hands in his pulling me down next to him. He looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't turn my gaze away because I was hypnotized by his green eyes that held so much emotion that it was hard to decipher what he was really thinking.

"Bella, can we start over? Act like nothing happened and have a fresh start?" he looked so serious asking me this. As if it was a life or death situation. Maybe it was.

"Edward, as flattered as I am, I can't help but think 'why me?' I mean, why you would waste so much time and energy on someone like me. I'm not special; I'm ordinary in every way."

"Bella, you must not see yourself clearly. I mean, I've been thinking about you for over a week and that's not something that is easily accomplished. You are special and that's why I'm asking for this second chance to prove to you that I can be a good guy to you."

"But why? What could be so special about me to keep me on your mind?" this boy was crazy. I really wasn't an important person and living with Rosalie and Alice I knew I wasn't as pretty as them. I couldn't understand why he would want to be with me when he could probably have anyone he wanted. There must be something wrong with him.

"I can't even begin to explain how special you are. Every time I hear you speak or see you it seems like I can't catch my breath. You may think I'm crazy or just trying to get something from you but I'm not. It's not like that. It just seems like there is so much I want to know about you. Even I can't explain what I'm thinking and feeling."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked as he pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Anything," he sighed as he tucked it into place.

"This might sound weird but I've been thinking about you a lot too. And I don't know why."

"That's not so weird. In case you forgot, I just told you that I've been thinking about you too," he said with a slight chuckle. His hand lingered on my cheek while we spoke barely above a whisper.

"So what do we do now?" I sighed.

"I don't know. How about we start with dinner. Friday night? The usual place?" he said with a slight smile.

"Sounds good I guess, but in case you forgot, that's almost a week away," I replied teasing him.

"You're right. Then how about lunch tomorrow?"

"I have class until 12:30 but it sounds great."

"Then I'll pick you up at 1 at your place. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I sighed.

Edward walked me to my door and as I turned to walk inside he grabbed my hand and turned me around. When I looked at him questionably he placed a simple soft kiss on my cheek. With a smile and a chuckle he left. I dashed in the house looking for Rosalie and Alice.

I didn't want to waste my breath looking for them so I simply stood in the middle of the kitchen and screamed. Rosalie came running from her room upstairs and Alice ran in from her room downstairs. They both looked at me expecting me to be getting murdered with the way I screamed.

"What the hell Bella? What's with the screaming? I thought someone broke in and was trying to kill you," Alice said.

"That or you fell and smacked your head on the stove," Rose added with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, you guys are funny funny people. How do you girls feel about a little shopping?" I asked. I hated shopping but I had _nothing_ to wear tomorrow.

"Who are you and what have you done to Bella?" Alice demanded.

"I'm fine Alice, really, I just need to get something new to wear."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I have a lunch date tomorrow and another date Friday," I stated like there was nothing unusual about me using a sentence like that.

"Oh, finally hook yourself a guy at work? Cute," Rose said.

"Not from work, technically. Actually, it's with Edward."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"That really hot guy Bella has been going on about for the last week," Alice replied.

Rosalie looked at me with a shocked look on her face and Alice just looked oddly proud like it was all her doing. She looked a little too smug actually.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just had a little chat with a certain hunk that thinks you're all that and a bag of chips."

"What?"

"I couldn't help it. Edward looked so upset when he showed up on the doorstep. Like a lost puppy. I had to do _something_," she replied.

"You just can't keep your nose out of other people's business can you pixie?" Rosalie asked.

"If I did, life wouldn't be worth living and Bella wouldn't have two dates with a very delicious guy."

"Touché."

And with that we all giggled like little school girls; it was actually quite sad, and began talking about what stores we'd go to so I could find the perfect outfits. We decided we had to go right away so I could have everything ready for tomorrow.

I couldn't believe this. After freaking out all night about what had happened I now had two dates with Edward. And to top it off he had been thinking about me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Now I see why Alice and Rosalie dated so much. It was almost like a high that you can't get anywhere else. I just hope I don't screw this up and trip on the way to the table or spill my drink all over myself. I think I'd die of embarrassment. But enough about that, I had a date to shop for.

**Go review. They really will make me post more. I'm leaving Sunday to baby-sit for a week but if I get enough reviews I'll make sure to do some chapters and post them while I'm gone. Thank you for all the love I've gotten so far. And I agree with JaspersAngle, I really should have tons and tons of reviews. So go do it! Thank you.**


	5. Perfect Day For A Picnic

EPOV

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the story or the characters. Damn it all to hell.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry everyone for posting this so late. I got really busy before I left town and couldn't work on it while I was gone but here's the next chapter. Remember, reviews make me write a bit faster and you get longer chapters and Emmett was demanded so enjoy.**

**EPOV**

Bella finally said yes and I couldn't be happier. She was right though, Friday was too far away. I'm glad we decided to meet before that for lunch. Now all I had to do was find a nice place to take her. I would like to take her to a really nice place out by the water but I think that might have to wait for our dinner date. I don't want to scare her off by showing her that money isn't an issue with me. Most girls love that even though I never had to do much to get them in bed to begin with but I wanted this thing with Bella to be different.

I pulled up in front of my apartment and when I was walking up to the door I heard our TV from the other side. I walked in and noticed Emmett was sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing video games. Typical. I walked past him to throw my keys on the counter and to go into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Well if it isn't lover boy number 2," he stated.

"Number 2? Why not number 1?" I joked back.

"Cause Jasper hooked up before you. By the way Edward, nice choice," he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" there was no way he could know about Bella, I don't think I ever told him.

"Your little coffee shop girl. I went into her work today and saw her," he said with a sly smile.

"How did you even know about that? I don't think I told anyone but Jasper about that. And why would you go see her? Oh my god Emmett, what did you do?" Oh no, Emmett had said something to Bella before I saw her. I could only imagine what he would have said since I knew he never held back on what he was thinking.

"Chill dude. Relax and breathe. I didn't say anything actually. I just walked in, asked for her, and gave her my order. I had to check that girl out for myself after what Jasper told me you said about her. She's cute, you've definitely done worse," he remarked turning back to his video games.

"That better be it," I shot at him.

"It was, and what's with this possessive thing you got going on? You never used to be like this over a girl."

"I don't know, there's just something different about this one. I really like her," I said with more heart then I'd realized. "I'm taking her out to lunch tomorrow and we're going to dinner on Friday."

"Good to hear. I'm glad you're actually sticking with someone for more then a night."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, what's going on with you and that girl from work?" I asked. I didn't want to talk about Bella anymore because I still felt awful about the Jessica thing she saw at dinner.

"Rosalie," he sighed. "She's one hot girl, that's for sure. I think she hates me though," he said while exiting out of his game and sitting on the couch. "Every time I try to make a move she completely ignores me or looks at me like I'm some whack-job."

"Maybe she wants someone that isn't a pig," I joked.

"That's not funny Edward," Emmett said looking down at the floor.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked. He nodded his response.

In all the time I knew Emmett, I've never known him to get too hung up over a girl. It was really shocking to see. Normally if a girl didn't show interest in him he'd just leave it alone and move on but he seemed really upset that she wouldn't notice him. It might be just as good though that she didn't since they worked together at the garage and work and girlfriends just don't mix.

Jasper picked that moment to walk out of his room and looked at me and Emmett. Emmett was still looking at the floor and I was deep in thought and almost didn't notice him walk into the kitchen. "Did someone die?" was all he asked.

"No," Emmett and I answered in union.

"Then what the hell is with the faces? You guys look like your puppy just died."

"Just thinking," I sighed.

"Mhm," Emmett agreed.

"Ok, whatever."

"So how was the night with Alice?" Emmett asked bringing himself back to the here and now with an expectant smile.

"It was very nice," Jasper replied coolly.

"Don't give me any of that shit," Emmett said. "I want to hear the dirty details."

"Seriously Jasper, when I came to pick you up Bella said you were getting dressed. Now tell me something didn't happen," I joked.

"For real guys, nothing happened. We went back to her place and hung out. She gave me a pair of pants to wear and we went to bed. That was it."

"Always the gentleman," I said.

"Jasper for real, you stay at a girl's house and you expect me to believe nothing happened? Do you think I'm that dumb?" Emmett asked.

"Ok fine, we got to second base and that was it," Jasper replied with a chuckle.

"That's my boy!" Emmett shouted.

After that I quickly made my way towards my room. I had a little studying to do and I really didn't want to be around when Emmett starting asking for play-by-plays. Listening to someone talk about their night with a girl just wasn't my thing. I liked experiencing things first hand. Not that I wanted to experience a night with Alice, that's just a little weird. Not that she wasn't pretty, just not my style. Now a night with Bella, I could only imagine.

I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. I'm glad she finally understood the truth about me and Jessica and she had said yes to me about a date. There was something special about her whether she wants to believe it or not. But I'd really like to make her believe it. For a girl to take this much control over my mind it must mean she's special.

If I kept thinking about her this much I might end up failing a class or two. But for Bella, I wouldn't care. That sounds really irresponsible but I would do anything to see those brown eyes happy. Her smile brightened my day and her simple laugh made me want to smile like an idiot. I'd really have to get that under control before she thought I had a mental problem.

I didn't know how I could thank Alice for all she had done for me. If it wasn't for her I would never have been able to tell Bella what had really happened and I probably wouldn't have had the guts to ask her out again after she shot me down. Maybe I could send her some flowers or something. I don't know, anything to repay her for her help. Now I just had to wait to see Bella tomorrow. Tomorrow never seemed so far away.

The next day I ended up waking up late, again. I had a hard time falling asleep because I kept thinking about Bella. I only had one class today and it wasn't for another half hour but normally I was up at least an hour before now. Oh well I guess, I'd still get there on time. I was just excited to see Bella today. Maybe I'd drop by a flower shop and pick her up some flowers somewhere.

Class was basically a blur. If I was asked what was taught I wouldn't be able to tell them. I spent most of the class daydreaming and the rest of the time trying to figure out where to take Bella for lunch. A picnic sounded like the best idea. Fun, romantic, it would be easier to get to know each other. Golden Gate Park would be the best place to do that. It had sentimental value because that's where I had asked her out. I'm sure she'd appreciate that.

After class I went over to a little restaurant by the campus and picked up some food for us to eat. I didn't know what she'd like so I went with something normal I guess you could say. I decided to just get us two orders of chicken strips and fries. I hoped she wouldn't be on some dumb diet and get pissed about fried foods but Bella really didn't seem like that type of girl. Not that she should be on a diet, she had a body most girls I know would kill for. She was perfect in every way in my eyes.

After I got the food I rushed back to my apartment to grab some other things. When I walked inside Jasper was sitting on the couch reading a book. I sprinted past him to the kitchen where I knew we had a basket around there somewhere.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find something. Where the hell is that picnic basket?" I asked rummaging threw all the cabinets.

"Here, let me get it," Jasper said getting off the couch and coming into the kitchen. He found it right away. Show off. "What's this for by the way?"

"I decided to take Bella on a picnic for lunch," I said standing up.

"Oh, that's a good idea. I might have to take that idea sometime," he said laughing and walking out of the kitchen.

I grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it in the basket with the food and a few sodas from the refrigerator. I did a quick check of what I was wearing and dashed back out the door. After I put everything in my car I had just enough time to pick up some flowers for Bella before picking her up. I decided that white tulips looked the best. Simple but very pretty, just like her.

I arrived at her house just after 1. I knew that if I was early or right on time that I would probably look desperate so a few minutes late seemed like a good idea. I walked up to her door with the flowers that I got her and rung the bell.

Bella answered the door in under a minute and I couldn't help but think she had been waiting near by. When she opened the door I couldn't speak for a moment. Hell, I couldn't even breathe. She was wearing a simple pink sundress with a black sweater. The colors looked amazing against her light skin. That's only one on a list of many things I liked about her. She didn't go tanning to try to look like she lived in California because most tourists thought all Californians were tan but in San Francisco we really didn't get that much sunlight. It was mostly just foggy.

"Hello," she said. "So, where are we going?" she asked almost nervously.

"It's a surprise," I'm shocked I found my voice and that it didn't come out sounding like I was overly excited, because I was.

"Edward, I don't really like surprises," she said shyly.

"You'll like this one," I promised.

**BPOV**

We pulled up at Golden Gate Park and Edward shut the car off. He got out of the car and came over to my door to help me out. After I was out of the car he walked to the trunk and opened it. I followed him and peered into the trunk. He quickly pulled out a basket and grabbed my hand and started walking me over to an area clear of tourist near the water and removed a blanket from the basket. After laying it out on the ground he sat down and motioned for me to sit on the spot next to him.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"What does it look like? A picnic," he said.

"Aw how cute," I giggled. "I thought only guys on TV did that kind of thing."

He chuckled and started pulling out things from the basket. "I didn't know what you liked. I hope chicken strips and fries are ok?" he asked.

"Mm, my favorite," I said with a smile.

The funny thing was that chicken strips were actually my favorite type of food. Normally guys wouldn't know what to order for me because most thought I was just like every other girl that looked skinny so they automatically thought I was on some fad diet. I actually hated most diet food. It didn't take much to keep my what some would call 'figure' and so I just ate whatever I felt like. Rose and Alice hated me for that one.

I took one of the sodas he had taken out of the basket and opened it. "What, no wine, champagne, beer?" I asked with a giggle.

"You don't really strike me as the type of girl to start drinking at 1 in the afternoon," he replied looking at me almost worried. Like he had offended me by not trying to get me drunk in the middle of the day.

"You're right," I laughed. "I don't think I've ever been one to drink much anyways. It seems like whenever I do go out with the girls I end up getting trashed and doing something stupid."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he said with a wink.

"Keep that up and I'm calling off dinner," I said with mock anger.

He just laughed and we began eating. We sat looking at the water watching boats go by and to my surprise, no tourists ever got in our way or bothered us. It wasn't until we were done that he said anything. Even in silence it wasn't awkward sitting in silence with him watching the world go by.

"So, tell me about yourself," he stated.

"Wow, sounds like I'm on a job interview," I giggled. "What would you like to know? I'm sorry I don't have my résumé with me."

"Ha ha, funny," he said rolling his eyes. "What's one of your favorite books?"

I looked away trying to think. I was such a book worm it was hard to pick. "I guess Hard Day's Knight was the last really good one I read," I said thinking of the book I picked up without really looking at it and ended up loving it. "How about you?" I had no idea what to ask him besides what he had just asked me. I probably sounded like a moron.

"Hmm, since I haven't had much time to read lately with school I guess it would probably be Twelfth Night."

"Shakespeare, impressive," I said. "He's great when you can understand what the hell he's talking about," I said with another giggle. Yeah, this guy was definitely going to think I had a problem.

"I completely agree," he replied with a chuckle. Damn, how I loved that laugh of his.

"So where were you raised?" I asked.

"Washington, near Seattle. You?"

"Detroit."

"Really?" he looked shocked. "I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, that's how I met Alice. We went to school together and after we graduated we came out here just like we always planned."

"Wow, I don't normally meet people from Detroit," he looked almost amazed. Something I hate when I tell people where I'm from.

"It's not like we lived in the ghetto. It was actually a nice area with good schools. I wouldn't take back living there for a second. It helped me be the person I am and I learned early on how to take care of myself. It's not anything like the movie 8 Mile. God, the way Eminem screwed it up for everyone," I ranted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way, I've just met very few people from out East," he said apologetically.

"No I'm sorry," I said. "I just hate it when people think so lowly of a full city. Yeah, sure it has its bad parts, but what city doesn't?"

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

"Onto a new subject," I said nervously. Great, now this guy _must_ think I'm crazy after that little outburst. I just really hated it when people thought everyone from Detroit was in a gang. "I don't think you ever told me, what are you majoring in college?"

"Music, mostly piano. My mom used to teach me when I was little and I loved it so it seemed like a good idea."

"Oh, I guess I'm not too surprised," I remarked.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You just seem the type. Quite, mysterious, incredibly hansom. Why wouldn't you be into music?" I said without thinking.

"What was that last one?" he asked looking into my eyes with what looked like shock.

"Mysterious?" I asked. "Oh you mean the incredibly hansom one. Yeah, I'm not going to lie to you Edward. I'm sure you already know it but you're pretty hot," I said feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

"Well thank you," he replied looking almost lost. "Well, I'm sure _you _already know this but you are simply beautiful."

"Oh stop," I giggled doing my best impression of a girl that knew she was all that and expected all men to fall to her feet.

The rest of the picnic went well. We chatted easily and I learned a lot about him and how he grew up and moved out here with a couple, Jasper and another one named Emmett, and they all attended SFU. It was all in all a great day and now I was more impatient then ever for Friday to come.

After Edward dropped me back off at my house I walked in to find Alice and Rosalie both sitting in the living room, obviously waiting for me to get home.

"Look who's finally home," Alice said to Rosalie. "We were about to send out a search party," she said looking at me.

"Sorry, lost track of time," I said honestly. The whole date seemed to have gone by too fast.

"Yeah, sure. So, details?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow obviously expecting juicy details. Well she could just shove it because sadly I didn't have any to report.

"Nothing really happened. We went on a picnic, ate some food, talked a lot and he brought me home. End of story."

"And?" Rosalie and Alice both asked hedging for juicier details.

"He kissed me on the cheek when he dropped me off. That's it," I said trying to make it sound like that was the end of the conversation.

I had actually been upset that he hadn't tried to do more. Not that I'm a slut just a kiss on the cheek? Who still does that besides your grandma? But it seemed like he wanted to take things slow so I wouldn't flip out on him again or threaten our next date so I didn't try to push him. But damn, if he wasn't going to kiss me Friday, I'd have to take matters into my own hands.

"Oh poop," Alice said with a huff. "That boy doesn't seem too bright. Didn't even try to get a _real_ kiss out of you?" she asked.

"No, but it's no big deal. I'm seeing him Friday remember so it might happen then."

"And if it doesn't?" Rosalie asked.

"Then I'll make sure it will," I said joking around and acting like a spoiled child.

"You better!" both Alice and Rosalie shouted at me.

After we calmed down from our giggle fit, we got down to more important matters. It seemed Rose was having a hard time with a guy at the new job. Sometimes I just don't understand that girl. She had openly admitted to thinking he was hot yet she turned down every advance he made. Either she was so good at playing hard to get that she didn't realize she was doing it, or she had lost her mind.

A girl as pretty as her shouldn't have problems with guys. I understand that in her little warped head she never thinks she's good enough even though she acts like the world revolves around her, but she needed to throw the guy a bone if he was as hot as she made him out to be. "Rose, seriously just say yes to the damn date!" Alice shouted.

"I don't know Alice. Like he's hot and all and I would love to try _that _out," she said hinted at a little sexual innuendo. "I just don't want another jerk just looking for a quick lay. I'm sick of all those guys that think they can get whatever they want by throwing out a few bad pick-up lines."

"How is this different from what you normally do?" I asked honestly curious. The look Rose gave me to keep my opinions to myself however.

"That's the whole point!" she screamed. "I'm sick of these guys just having a quick lay and not sticking around. I want something real, something that means something. I mean Emmett seems like a great guy, I work with him. If it was to end the way every other relationship I had has ended, I wouldn't be able to show my face there ever again."

"Wait! Did you just say _Emmett_?" I asked with my eyes almost bugging out of my head.

"Yeah, why?" she asked looking lost. Alice had the same look on her face also.

I started laughing hysterically. Who would have though that Edward, Jasper, _and_ Emmett would all live together. It was just too funny and I couldn't hold back how ironic the situation was. By this point Alice and Rosalie were looking at me like I had lost my damn mind and Alice snapped her fingers trying to get me to stop laughing long enough to explain my momentary laps of sanity.

"Edward…" chuckle. "Jasper…" gasp. "And Emmett…" another gasp. "All live together," and I broke out in another round of laughter.

"What?" Alice and Rosalie shouted together.

Trying to compose myself I looked at them and shook my head yes. "Edward told me today that he and Jasper lived with another guy named Emmett that they grew up with. Tell me, how many people have you actually met in San Francisco that are named Emmett?" I questioned them.

"No… fucking… way," they said with their mouths hanging open.

We all broke out in laughter now that they were both in the loop. It was all just too much to handle. I mean, is fate funny or what. But then I really started thinking. If Rose was right and it ended up not really working with this guy at her work it would probably be weird for Jasper or Edward to come over to our house that she lived in also and likewise if we were to ever go over to their place. And we wouldn't be able to do group dates. Well only one way to tell, if Rose and Emmett actually go out and hit it off, then that's awesome. If not, well, I don't know how much anyone will be spending the night at anyone's house if you catch my drift.

But on to better thoughts. I had a date Friday damn it and I was excited. Edward was amazing at the park and I hoped to god it kept going as well as it did today. He seemed like a great guy and I loved spending time with him. I only hope he feels the same way about me. If he didn't, well, that would really suck huh?

**So did you like it? Review and let me know. If you didn't my beta-ish person gets damned to hell. He volunteered for it! If you like it and I get tons of reviews, he gets a cookie. So hit that button!!**


	6. Hot Date

**Disclaimer: I still don't own. Stop rubbing it in. Too bad Stephanie isn't doing Midnight Sun anymore. Oh well, on with the story.**

**Author's Note: As you will tell, I'm doing different POVs in this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**RPOV**

I decided it was do or die time. I walked into work the next day wearing jean shorts, a tight fitted white t shirt and some killer high heeled boots. Sadly since I worked in a car garage I knew I would have to change so I walked into the shop, paused to punch in, and walked to the bathroom trying to look confident even though I probably looked like a hooker walking threw a mechanic's shop.

I knew that I was being ridiculous about the whole Emmett situation and I decided to take a flying leap and say yes the next time he asked me out. It looked like I probably wouldn't have to wait long with the look he had on his face when I walked past him. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head and his mouth hung open. I gave him my signature flirty smile and kept walking.

After I changed into some normal shoes and put on jeans and a black t shirt under my coveralls that was uniform for work I did a once over on my hair. I made sure that it was up and away from my face so I didn't get it caught while I worked and decided I looked good enough to work on dirty cars the rest of the afternoon. I went over to the front desk to see what cars needed to be checked and what ones were almost done. My boss told me what car I needed to get to and I went off to do it.

Emmett was working on the car next to the one I was supposed to be working on so when I walked up I said hello like I hadn't just strutted in looking hot as ever. Work on the car needed to be done so I got started. I loved working on cars. I grew up with mostly boys as friends so I learned a lot about them early on. It always made it a problem keeping a boyfriend though because they always took offence that I knew more about cars then they did. The one in front of me only needed the water pump replaced so I knew it wouldn't take too long to do. Strangely we were pretty dead at work for once.

"Hey Rosalie," Emmett said pulling me out of my own little car world. "How are you today?"

"Just fine. You?" I asked trying to seem like I wasn't sitting here wanting to jump his bones.

"I'm doing ok I guess. So, are you busy this Friday?" he asked. Ah, sweet success. The heels-shorts-t shirt combo always does the trick.

"No," I said wiping my hands on the ugly red shop cloth and looking up at him. He had come to stand next to me so I stood up straight from where I had been leaning over the car. "Why do you ask?" Like I didn't already know I thought to myself.

"I don't know. I thought we could maybe do something. There's this new club that just opened up and I thought maybe we could go together," he said looking shy.

"I'd love to," I replied. Once I said that his expression picked right up.

"Oh, really?" he asked looking like a hopeful child. "Great. So how does 9 o'clock on Friday sound then?"

"Sounds perfect," I purred trying to do my best at looking sexy in the stupid oversized coveralls.

Later on my lunch break I was sitting in the employee's kitchen watching the news and eating a burger from the diner next to the shop with the top half of my coveralls off and tied by the arms around my waste. I didn't normally care for burgers but it was close by and I didn't feel like driving anywhere just to get some food. I wasn't really interested in what was going on with the news so I just stared out the window at the people walking by and all the cars and I thought about what I could wear Friday night.

I didn't normally go out clubbing and I wasn't quite sure what to wear since I was going with Emmett. I knew I wanted to look hot but I didn't want to look like a slut that was an easy lay. Like I had told Alice and Bella, I wanted a relationship that meant something more then sex. Not that I don't love sex, because I do, I just want something _more._

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone sit down next to me. I heard a man clear his throat and instantly pulled myself out of my fantasy land to look over and see Emmett sitting next to me. What I would love to do with that man, wait, I probably looked like a fool sitting here staring at him. "Hi," yeah, that was brilliant Rosalie.

"Hey," he replied. He looked like he was waiting for something.

"Do you need something?" I asked trying to not look like a bitch. Easier said then done with me though.

"Yeah. Your address, you didn't give it to me earlier and I need to know where to pick you up," he said.

Great, I'm sure I look like a moron now. "Yeah, here," I said writing it down on a napkin and handing it to him. He tucked it into his back pocket and went back to work.

Damn, if that didn't make me look dumb then I don't know what would. Now I only had to get something to wear. I knew that part would be easy. All I had to do was ask Alice to go shopping and I knew she'd jump at the chance. I made a mental note to ask her when I got home.

As predicted Alice was more then happy to go shopping with me. We had just walked back into the house with quite a few bags in tow when we spotted Bella sitting on the couch reading a book. No surprise there. That girl read too much in my opinion. I went to my room to try and figure out exactly what I should wear with the dress I had just bought.

I had bought a black dress that went down to my ankles. If you only saw it from the front you would just think it was a simple flat black strapless dress. But if you looked at it from the side you would see another thing entirely. From the side you could plainly see that the only thing the held the dress together were the ties that went from the top of the dress down to my hip where the rest of the dress was left to hang freely. It was classy yet sexy to the extreme.

I bought another pair of heels to go with it that were also black and had a stiletto heel and went up to almost my knee. It had 4 different buckles to hold it in place. One on my ankle, another two on my calf, and one just below my knee. I knew if I wanted to get Emmett drooling this would be the outfit to do it. I decided that simple diamond dangle earrings would go best with it with a simple diamond bracelet and no necklace.

The rest of the week passed quickly thankfully. I was pretty busy at work so I didn't have much time to talk with Emmett. Alice had been bouncing around the house all day long doing things here and there. She had kept herself busy helping Bella get ready for her date with Edward and popping in every now and then to make sure I was also getting ready for my date with Emmett. It wasn't until I was almost done that she confessed that Jasper was coming over to the house while me and Bella were out.

"Ah so there's a reason behind the insanity," I said walking down the stairs. Bella was already downstairs waiting for Edward to get here. She smiled like an idiot while bouncing up and down on the couch. "You know Bella, messing up your hair won't make him come faster," I joked looking at her impatience.

"Ha, funny Rose," she said checking her hair to make sure she didn't mess it up too bad from all the bouncing. "By the way, you look really hot," she stated.

"I know right?" I joked turning so she could see the full dress. Obviously she hadn't noticed the sides because when I started turning I heard her inhale sharply taking the full dress in.

"Wow, if he doesn't roll over and beg, make sure to punish him," she joked. We all laughed until we heard the doorbell ring. We all stood up straight and looked at one another.

Alice was the first to break our stance by laughing and walking over to the door and throwing it open. "Oh Rosalie," she sang. "I think there's someone here to see you."

I walked over to the door and saw Emmett standing there looking amazing. He was wearing nice back pants and a button down white shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. The way the shirt strained over his muscles almost had me drooling. While I was looking him up and down he seemed to be doing the same with me. When our eyes met he gave me a warm smile and held out his hand for me to take.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I said yes and took his hand and while walking out the door called over my shoulder to the girls. "See you losers later," I shouted not really caring if they heard me or not. I was too distracted by the man in front of me. He looked so yummy I almost wanted to strip him down and start licking my way down his chest. I pulled myself away from that though so I wouldn't trip over the stairs leading away from the house. That kind of thinking is what made so many guys think they could fuck me and walk away like nothing had happened. I was done with that damn it.

But there was something about Emmett that I couldn't resist. He was so manly and obviously strong by how many muscles I could see threw his white shirt. He obviously worked out but not to the point where every single vein was popping out of his arms. Very sexy. He looked like he was a man that would know exactly what to do in bed with a girl. It was almost sinful how gorgeous he looked with those strong arms and big brood chest and the cutest twinkle in his hazel eyes. I decided they were definitely bedroom eyes. He wore his brown hair short but long enough that I would love to run my fingers threw it. The way he looked just screamed sex and my body was ready to give it to him.

But enough of those thoughts. I had to remind myself that I couldn't wear panties with this dress and could not think about anything doing with Emmett and sex. _At least not until later tonight_ I thought with a smirk.

He led me over to his car and that's when I was pulled back into reality. "Mustang, impressive," I said with another flirty smile. "I like a man that knows how to drive a powerful car." I hoped that sounded as seductive as I meant it to. I'm guessing it did since he not only helped me into the car but also buckled me in himself after he had got it.

He pulled out of the driveway and started off towards the club. "You look absolutely amazing tonight Rose," he said with a husky tone.

"Thank you. You look _very_ nice yourself," I said with a seductive smile.

"Looking forward to tonight?" he asked.

"I sure am. Are you though?" I asked in a joking tone on the last part.

"Babe, if you're at my side all night, how can I _not_ look forward to tonight?" he said. I just giggled in response.

**EmPOV**

Oh my fucking god! I cannot believe how amazing Rosalie looked tonight. Words couldn't describe how I felt when I took a look of her in that dress. I mean I was already excited just because she had said yes to go out with me but seeing her now made me have the urge to take her in my arm and do naughty things to her.

I knew Rose was hot as all hell. Even in those stupid coveralls we had to wear at work made me think of different scenarios that ended with me and her on the hood of a car. When she walked into work earlier this week with those shorts and that tight little top I knew I'd have to try just one more time for her to go on a date with me. If only she knew what she did to me.

But that dress, that figure, everything down to the shoes just looked amazing on her. I couldn't believe I'd get to be the lucky bastard with her on my arm all night. Any guy with a pulse would love to be with her but I actually got to be the one she was with tonight. I couldn't wait to see what that body could do on a dance floor. Just from the way she walked I knew this girl could make me do just about anything she wanted.

We pulled up at the new club in town called Sin, go figure, and I gave my keys to the valet guy. I helped Rosalie out of the car and led her over to the entrance of the club. When we walked in I noticed that the room was dominated by a huge dance floor in the center of the room and a bar off to the side and there were stairs that led up to another floor that looked like it had tables all around looking down on the dance floor. I also noticed that every guy we passed on the way in had his eyes glued to the beauty next to me.

I asked Rosalie if she wanted to get a drink first and she nodded her head in response. We walked over to the bar and were helped in under a minute. I assumed it was due to the fact Rosalie had been leaning on the counter of the bar and the bar tender could get a nice view of her from the side. I ordered a beer and Rose got an apple martini. We found a table on the top floor and when we went to sit down I noticed quite a few guys in the area staring at Rosalie.

"Looks like there's quite a few other guys that love that dress on you as much as I do," I joked.

She gave me a slight smile. "Well that was the plan after all."

"Oh yeah?" I asked teasing her.

"Mhm," she all but purred leaning into me.

Oh man, if she kept this up I was probably going to lose my mind. I already had to _adjust_ the way I was sitting as it was.

I cleared my throat and put down my finished beer. "Want to go dance?" I asked. She nodded and finished her martini. I took her hand and led her down the stairs to the main dance floor. There was some techno music playing and Rosalie led me to the center of the dance floor.

She turned around and started dancing with her back to me and she started grinding up against me. I took her hips in my hands and grinded back. As the song picked up so did her dancing. She was all over the place dancing with me. I knew if she kept this up for too long then she'd be feeling a part of me that I wasn't sure she wanted to feel. I slipped my hands a little lower on her waist and felt the bottom on the ties on her dressed. I realized they didn't even go down to her ass but stopped on the middle of her hip. I started playing with the material on the back of her dress and I felt her giggle.

She leaned back into me and continued dancing. We went on like that for a while and it was a miracle that she didn't feel me getting excited. A few guys tried to come over and dance with her but she wasn't having it. It made me proud that she didn't seem to want to be with anybody but me. A slow song came on then and she turned around and put her hands around my neck and looked up at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist resting and the small of her back and we began to move with the beat of the music. After a minute I pulled her tight to me and she rested her head against my shoulder.

She went on her toes for a second to reach up and kiss the side of my neck. I looked at her in shock. I couldn't believe she seemed to be into me. This whole night was already making my life and now she was getting close and personal with me. I couldn't be happier. She looked at me and I bent my head down and gave her a small simple kiss on the lips. When I broke away from her she pulled my head back to her and kissed me with so much passion I thought I was going to lose it right then and there. She tangled her hands into my hair and I pulled her up a few inches off the floor.

She kissed me deeply and the tip of her tongue ran across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to her and she delicately stroked the tip of my tongue with her own. I deepened the kiss by trying to put all the feelings I had for her into it. She seemed to do the same. After she broke away to take a breathe I put her back down but kept a firm hold on her.

We walked back over to the bar and had a few shots and got another round of drinks. After some more time dancing and drinking I could tell she was getting pretty tipsy. After the first kiss she would kiss my cheek or my neck while we were dancing and once in a while I would sneak a kiss on her lips. We took a break from dancing again and we sat down on a small couch towards the back of the club. She sat on my lap and we began another hot and heavy make out session that lasted a lot longer then the first. During a pause she looked at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Want to get out of here?" she asked with a husky tone to her voice.

I quickly stood both of us and grabbed her hand and started going towards the door. I could hear her laughing behind me. I'm sure I looked impatient but damn it, when a girl asks if you want to leave with her you do _not_ sit around waiting any longer then is absolutely necessary.

After we got into the car I probably drove a little faster then necessary but I didn't give a flying fuck. I looked at Rose and she was giggling so I knew she wasn't upset about my impatience. "Where to Ms.?" I asked.

"My place," she answered.

No more needed to be said. I put the car in the direction of her house and raced there. When we got there I helped her out of the car and all but dragged her to the front door. She opened it with her key and we were making out before we even made it threw the door. We stumbled threw the door and she led me over to the staircase. I quickly scooped her up into my arms and started walking up the spiral stair case. My lips only left her long enough to ask her which floor had her room.

We got to the second floor of the house and I set her down on her feet. She wobbled for a second probably from being dizzy from the stairs so I steadied her. She grabbed my hand and took me into her room. Her room was dominated by a huge bed with a purple and gold comforter. She had a large dresser and a table with a vanity mirror. The walls were also painted purple with a gold finish.

She led me over to the bed and pushed me down on it. I lay back as she stood in front of me between my legs. She ran her hands up my thighs and she started to crawl on top of me. As she sat on my lap with each leg on either side of me, she leaned forward and began unbuttoning my shirt. She had a slight smile that made me want to lick every last inch of her. Once she was done with my shirt she leaned forward and caught my lips with her own.

I grabbed her around her waist and began kissing her. She moaned into my mouth when I added pressure to her sides with my hands. Her hands started stroking at my chest as she got more into the kiss. "Emmett, I want you so bad," she said between kisses.

"Oh god how I want you Rose," I replied.

Her hands slipped lower and she started stroking my abs. Her mouth followed the lead of her hands as she started leaving a trail of hot kisses down my neck and to my chest. When she started to undo my belt I abruptly sat up. She looked at me questionably. "We can't do this Rose," I said removing her hands from my belt.

"Why the hell not?" she asked looking offended. Damn, and she just _had _to look hot as hell when she was mad. Man, what shitty luck, I have to turn her down and she just keeps looking more and more inviting.

"Rose, I think you're drunk. And I cannot do this with you being drunk cause I know you're going to wake up tomorrow regretting this," I answered honestly. As much as I'd like to have sex with her, I didn't want her doing something without thinking about it first.

She placed both hands back on my chest. "Emmett, I'm not drunk. I want this, really," she said looking me straight in the eye. "Please?" she added with a pout.

How the hell could I say no to that? I answered her question by reaching for the back of her head and pulling her to me with a strong kiss. She dug her hands into my hair and pushed me back down to the bed. She made quick work of my belt and pulled it completely from my pants. She stood up between my legs again with my belt in her hands.

"Have you been a bad boy, Emmett?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh baby, you know it," I said.

She started tugging down her dress and I quickly sat up to help her. I pulled her dress down under her hips and the material fell to the floor around her feet. I looked up at her body and noticed she had the most perfect breasts anyone has ever seen in their life. Not too big and by no definition small. Perky and they looked firm. I reached up to cup one in my hand and started flicking at the nipple with my thumb. She moaned from what I was doing and threw her head back. I used my free hand to snake around her back and rested it on the small of her back before pulling her forward to me.

She tangled her hands threw my hair to bring me closer to her breast. I took the hard nipple into my mouth and began sucking and lightly biting it. I did the same to the other breast before trailing my tongue down the crevice in between and down her stomach. My hand dipped lower behind her and cupped her firm ass. I squeezed her ass with my hand and ran my nose down her stomach while placing kisses down it. I noticed she didn't have any panties on under the dress and when I looked up at her she had a devilish grin on her face. "Someone planned on being naughty tonight," I said looking at her.

"Not planned as much as hoped," she purred.

She unbuttoned my pants and began sliding them off. I scooted back on the bed and she crawled up to meet me between my legs. She started to play with the elastic of my boxers while I looked up at her. "How do you feel about being a little naughty?" she asked.

"I think you can already tell," I said motioning down to my hard cock. "Seems I can't even wait."

"Hm, I think I might need to help you with your little problem then," she said with a sexy smirk. She quickly removed my boxers for me and positioned herself to straddle me. I grabbed a hold of her sides and flipped us so that I was on top of her between her luscious thighs. "Someone likes control," she commented.

"Only sometimes baby. I promise next time you can be in control," I answered in a husky voice.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" she asked. By her tone I knew she was playing along. My only answer was a low growl. "I guess we'll see how you do and I'll think about it," she said.

"Sounds fair," I said as my hand dipped in between her thighs to find her hot core. I slipped in a finger and heard her take in a big breath. I moved my finger around a little bit while my thumb rubbed her clit in a tight circle. After she started moaning I decided to add another finger to her pleasure.

"Oh my god, Emmett. I want you so bad," she moaned.

"I think I may have heard that somewhere before," I said with a smirk. She just moaned in response.

"Unnn, I need you in me," she moaned. Never one to keep them waiting I found a condom in my pants and quickly put it on. Once back between her thighs I rubbed the tip of my cock around her opening.

She hooked her heels around my back and started pulling me closer to her. Realizing that she did in fact still have her shoes on I mentioned it to her. "Babe, did you know you still have your shoes on?"

"Yeah. They're my stay-on-in-bed shoes," she said like that explained everything.

"Ok, as long as you know," I joked before pushing myself into her slowly.

She gasped when I started to enter her and I steady pushed a little more in. She bucked against me and took the rest of me in with a swift push. She felt so good around my cock. Wet, hot, and tight, just the way I like it. As I pulled back and started to surge forward again she eagerly brought herself up to meet my thrusts. She wrapped her legs tighter around me and the heels of her shoes bit into my lower back. Strangely, it felt absolutely amazing.

I increased my pace and she eagerly met it. She ran her hands up and down my back dragging her nails down my skin. She bit into my shoulder and moaned my name and other things no human could make out. She reached up to kiss me and I took her tongue into my mouth. She bit at my lower lip and got a growl in return. "So sexy," she said between thrusts.

"You like it when I do that?" I asked breathlessly. She nodded her head and bit into my shoulder again.

I felt her get close to her orgasm and I knew mine wasn't too far off either. I felt her walls starting to constrict around me and I thrusted into her as hard and as fast as I could.

"Oh god, Em! Yes, oh my god right there! That feels so good!" she shouted.

"Oh god is right Rose. You feel so good around me."

"You feel so good _in_ me," she moaned.

I felt her constrict around me and with a final few thrusts I felt my own release. I collapsed on top of her and we both panted until our breathing was normal. I rolled off of her and laid on my back while she stroked my chest. "So, will there be a next time?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I think I'll keep you around for a while," she joked back.

With that I held her close in my arms and we quickly fell asleep. I couldn't believe the night I had. Rosalie was absolutely amazing and I loved being around her. I had not expected to end this night like this but I'm so glad it did. That girl really knew what she was doing. And to top it all off, I knew I got to wake up next to her in the morning.

**So I hope you guys all liked this chapter cause I really do. I'm posting this now because I thankfully had inspiration to do this so fast. I don't know how much I'll be able to write in the future because I start school Wednesday so leave lots of comments because they make me write faster. Sadly I only got a few on the last one so I hope to get more for this chapter cause I think it's the best so far.**


	7. Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't rub it in anymore ok? I wish Edward was mine but he's not so stop taunting me.**

**Author's Note: Hope you like it as much as I do!**

**RPOV**

I woke up in a tangle of sheets. I felt that I still had my shoes on and without opening my eyes sat up to take them off. When I collapsed back down on the bed I felt something hard hit the back of my neck. My eyes shot open and I sat up to see what I had hit. Lying just under my pillow was a man's arm. I looked over to the owner and realized what had happened the night before.

Emmett was still fast asleep on the other side of my bed with one arm out, which I assumed had been under my neck and probably around my shoulder for some time, he had another arm over his eyes and was also tangled in the sheets like I had been. He looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to bring myself to wake him. I just wanted to leave him like that forever, all calm and serene but then I remember that he was in fact naked, in my bed, and hogging most of it.

I tried to get out of the mess of sheets but when I pulled a little too hard on them he woke up. I sat there almost in shock as he grumbled a little to himself before opening his eyes. "Morning beautiful," he said stroking my arm that I was supporting myself with.

"Good morning," I said. It was the only thing I could think of to say. I mean, what do you say to an incredibly hot man that was naked in your bed? All I could remember from the night before was that we went out to the club and came back and had some really amazing sex. And I mean _amazing_ sex. "Coffee?" that was all I could think of to ask at this point.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let me just finish waking up," he said rubbing his eyes with his hand. When he had finished and looked back up at me I was too stunned to move. "What's with that face?" he asked.

"Uhm, I think you might want to make sure you wear a shirt for a while," I said looking at his chest.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again.

I grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of bed. He stumbled getting out but eventually made it to his feet. I then dragged him over to my bathroom, flicked on the light and pointed to the mirror that he stood in front of. All over his chest he had scratch marks and bite marks that were from our fun little night. He also had little hickies in random spots that I left without knowing. "Well damn, guess you had fun last night," he laughed shaking his head.

"There's more on your back too," I said looking at the long pink scratches on his back.

"Oh well, no big deal. As long as you had fun I don't really care."

"Really?" I was shocked by this. Most guys would be pretty pissed if they walked away from a night with me looking like Emmett's back and chest did. "You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why? Should I be?" he asked. "Because if I am then there must be something wrong. I actually think it's kind of hot."

My jaw just about hit the floor with that one. "How can you think that's hot?" I asked with disbelief.

"Just shows that we both had a good time and I was able to fulfill pleasing you," he said with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say.

I realized I was still naked and grabbed the silk robe that was hanging on the post on the bathroom door. When Emmett saw me quickly put it on he started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked a bit offended. Like any girl would like it if a guy was laughing at them.

"You act like I didn't see you completely naked last night," he said shaking his head. "Why you would want to cover that beautiful body up I have no idea."

"Well," I stammered. "If you want to go get dressed I'm going to take a quick shower then we can have that coffee," I said trying to look indifferent.

"I think I may need a shower also, what with all the sweating last night," he said with a glimmer in his eye.

I felt my face flush at his comment but was determined to not look like some sex crazed girl and offer him one with me. "Well you can use my shower and I can use Bella's or Alice's," I said with a shrug and turned to leave. He grabbed my arm when I tried to walk out of the bathroom.

He circled me with his arms and pressed me up against him. I was extremely aware of the fact that he was still naked and very masculine and manly. The lower half of my body pressed toward him like we were magnets attracted to each other while my upper half strained back against his arms. His eyes searched my face trying to figure me out. It almost seemed like he was trying to look deeper within to the real me. I quickly diverted my gaze from his. He pulled my attention back to him by whispering my name. When I looked back at him he still looked like he was searching for more.

Before I knew what he was going to do his lips were on mine. He kissed me gently, something I didn't think could be possible with how fierce he had been the night before. After a few chaste kisses he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. My mouth, by its own accord, parted for him and greedily accepted his tongue into my own mouth. He stroked delicately at my tongue exploring the new territory. My tongue tangled with his until I was out of breath.

I backed up to take a few shaky, shallow breaths while he did the same. He pulled me closer to him and nuzzled his face into my hair. I felt his hot breath on my neck and was pleased by the sensation. His hands stroked softly along my back while I pulled my arms around his neck to steady myself.

"You know, showering together would conserve water. It's our duty as good citizens to do whatever we can to help out," he whispered in my ear with a soft chuckle and a husky voice.

"If we showered together then we'd probably waste more water then we'd be saving," I noted.

"That might be true, but it'd be a hell of a lot more fun," he said looking into my eyes again.

How could I say no to those gorgeous brown eyes? I thought for a moment about what it would mean if we got into that shower together. I didn't want to be used for sex, that was sure as hell. But on the other hand, I wanted Emmett, and I thought maybe this could be different this time. Just maybe. After what seemed like a few minutes of me weighing the pros and cons of the decision Emmett brought me back to reality by tipping my head to the side for better access to my neck.

As he started to nibble his way down my neck I had to make a choice, and fast. "You know, if you keep doing that I might make a careless choice," I said trying to sound like an innocent young woman.

"Well, while I wouldn't want you to be careless, I would like to get my way," he teased.

"Oh but honey, you got to make all the choices last night," I whined. I meant it as a joke and by the look on his face I knew he knew it also. He seemed to have a hard time holding back a laugh.

"You want to be in control then?" he asked.

"I sure do," I said raising an eyebrow. He gave me a seductive smile and I gave him one in return. "Now be a good boy and go start the shower," I demanded pointing over to the large two person shower in the corner of my bathroom. "I like it nice and steamy," I added with a wink.

"Yes mam," Emmett said as he saluted me and went off to start the shower.

I watched him in the mirror as I grabbed a few towels from a closet just outside the bathroom door. He bent over slightly to turn on the water and my knees went weak at the sight. Emmett had a great ass and there was no denying it. He turned the knobs until he was satisfied with the temperature then turned on both shower heads that were in the shower. He stepped in and I could still see him since I had clear glass doors.

He stood under the water and ran his hands threw his hair getting it wet. I was so in awe of his body I didn't realize I was still standing there staring at him while clutching the towels.

"Plan on coming in?" he shouted over the sound of the shower.

I quickly dropped the towels down on the counter next to the sink and threw my robe to the floor. I walked over to the shower a bit timidly. Although it was true that Emmett had seen me naked that was in the confines of darkness. Now since the light was on in the bathroom there was nowhere to escape to hide my flaws. I sucked in a big breath and opened the shower door and stepped in.

Within a moment I was in Emmett's strong arms. He placed his hands on the small of my back and drew me in closer to him. I followed his lead and also put my hands on his lower back. He leaned in and started placing hot kisses all down my neck and to the top of my breasts. I moaned from the feeling of him kissing me mixed with the spray of the hot shower. "The water is nice and hot," I commented the best I could. Still my voice came out shaky.

"But you're hotter," Emmett said in a rough voice. I was about to protest when he captured my lips with his own silencing me.

His kiss was urgent and fierce, just like it had been last night. He held onto me like he was afraid I'd disappear if he let go for just a moment. He brought his hand up to the back of my neck and tangled his hand in my hair. He pulled back causing me to tip my head back while he trailed more kisses down my neck. "God Rose, you're so beautiful," he murmured while dipping his head to take one of my hardened nipples into his mouth.

"Oh Emmett, I want you so bad," I moaned as his hands skimmed over my stomach and down to my hips. His only reply was to slide his hands some more to grasp my ass in his hands with a tight squeeze.

He started to chuckle while he was nipping his way down my chest to place more kisses on my stomach. "What's so funny Pookie?" I asked.

"Well, I was laughing because you were supposed to be the one taking charge but while we're on the subject," he said standing up right and looking into my eyes. "What the hell is with _Pookie_?" he said the word like it was an insult. To a masculine man like him it probably was though.

I giggled as I really thought about it. "I don't know. I thought it was cute, just like you," I said tapping his nose with my finger. "That and it claims you as mine," I added quietly.

"Then I guess we'll keep it," he said almost proudly.

"Why? Because it's cute?" I asked.

"No, because I like the thought of being yours," he said with more seriousness then he had shown since I had met him.

"Oh," I was speechless, once again.

"Would it be appropriate if I named you as well?" he asked nervously.

"I would assume it's only fair," I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ok Sunshine," he said proudly.

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah, you brighten up my day and with you by my side at night the stars can't even compete."

"I don't know whether that was the corniest thing I've ever heard," I started. He looked so upset before I could even finish the sentence that it almost broke my heart. "Or the most romantic," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I was going for the romantic one," he admitted.

"Well I guess that's a good thing because that's the one I choose to pick," I giggled.

He then kissed me deeply. I soon had a hard time figuring out where his body started and mine stopped. We kind of just become _one._ Wow, that's corny but whatever, I didn't care enough to dwell on that too long. Our bodies tangled together and we molded perfectly to each other. It just seemed so _right_.

His hands tangled in my hair as he pulled me as tightly to him as possible. My body felt like it was on fire from all the heat. And I'm not talking about the hot water of the shower… I moaned into his mouth as one of his hands skimmed down my spine to rest on the top of my ass.

"God Rose, you feel so good," he sighed as he took in a shaky breath.

"You do too," I said as I stroked his long hard cock. I gave him my flirty smile and his eyes widened in response.

He slapped my ass and I fell toward him from the force causing me to lean into him. I ground my hips against his throbbing erection. He groaned from the action. "You do that again and I might actually die," he groaned.

"Aw, I wouldn't want that to happen," I said sweetly.

"And why is that?" he asked raising a brow.

"Because then who would be my Pookie?" I asked with mock horror.

He laughed at my tone and went back to kissing and nipping at my neck. I sagged into him and after a moment he lifted me up and by instinct I wrapped my legs around his middle. He pressed my back up against the cold tile wall of the shower. I clutched at his shoulders and dug my fingers into his flesh to hold steady. I buried my head into the crook of his neck while his mouth roamed over every piece of skin he could reach. I moaned as he took in a hardened nipple between his teeth and bit down tenderly.

The pressure within me was hard to contain so I bit down on his shoulder as hard as I could. He just kept kissing and licking at my exposed flesh. He ground his erection against the sensitive spot between my thighs. He groaned as he did it.

"You told me to stop doing that and now you're doing it to yourself," I pointed out between pants of pleasure.

"I didn't say stop, I said if you kept doing it I'd die. There's a big difference there."

"But maybe if you keep doing it _I'll_ die," I whined.

"I wouldn't do that to you Sunshine," Emmett said in a husky voice.

As the words fell from his lips the tip of his throbbing member pushing into me. I took in a sharp breath because it wasn't totally expected. His chest rumbled with a slight chuckle at my reaction. "Shit," he slowly sighed.

"What?" I asked panicked because I didn't want him to stop the glorious things he was doing to me by the small movement.

"Condom," he drawled out.

"Pill," I said thrusting my hips against him to take the rest of his cock into me.

"Thank god," was all he said as he grasped me more tightly and began licking at my neck.

He pulled almost all the way out of me before surging forward again. Without the haze of alcohol I could feel every last inch of him engulfed inside of me. It was simply amazing the way he felt inside of me. His breath was labored as I'm sure mine was. His hands moved down to cup the bottom of my ass while he surged into me with long, powerful thrusts. I relished in the feeling of him. "Oh Emmett," I moaned.

After Emmett and I had finished what was probably some of the most amazing sex I had ever had and stepped out of the shower he looked at me a chuckled.

"What's so funny now?" I asked with fake irritation coating my voice.

"You're amazing you know that? You're like a drug to me, I'm completely addicted and I don't ever want to stop," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm so glad you're addicted to my body," I said with sarcasm. It was just too good to be true and I knew it. It was the sex he was after, not me. Before I could continue ranting to myself in my head he started talking again.

"It's not your body babe, even though that's amazing," he said with approval. "It's you in general. I just can't seem to get enough of you."

That took me back for a moment. I thought about what he said while I wrapped myself in a big purple fluffy towel while Emmett did the same. I didn't know if I could fully believe what Emmett had said. I know I wanted to believe it, but guys can't always be taken seriously after they've just had sex with a girl. The after sex adrenalin was still running strong and nothing said could be taken seriously because I know that people tend to say things they don't mean in the afterglow.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as he secured the towel low on his hips before he looked in the mirror to push his hair out of his face. He caught me staring at him and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked pulling my chin up with one hand so he could look into my eyes.

I tried not to look into his because I knew if I did that I wouldn't be able to think logically. Instead I focused on his right shoulder and looked at the angry pink bite mark that I had left while we were on the shower. I leaned forward and tenderly kissed the mark before whispering "Nothing," into his neck.

"I know you're not telling the truth but I guess I'll let it go. Until you want to talk to me about it that is," he added.

I stepped away from him then. I didn't want to see this sweet side of him because I didn't know how long it would last. This was what I had always wanted and I wasn't about to get my hopes up when I knew it was all going to come crashing down on me like it always did.

That's how it always happened. Some guy would know exactly what to say to make me think he really felt something for me. And I always believed them and then they would mess around with me for a while then leave for the next best thing. I was always left upset and shattered and I didn't want that to happen again. It was already a mistake that I hooked up with a guy from work. I was sure to be talked about Monday at work while I wasn't around while Emmett talked about how he scored with the new chick.

That's just how guys worked and I should have thought about that before I told Emmett that he should come home with me. Last night we had been in our own little romance filled bubble and Monday we would be back at work and barely talking. I really should have thought this whole thing threw and just kept saying no like I had been doing. Without a man in my life it was so much simpler.

I threw on a matching hot pink set of track clothes that I normally wore on the weekends while I was thinking about how things were going to be different Monday morning. In my daze I didn't even see Emmett until I walked straight into him while zipping up the hooded top.

"Babe, we have _got_ to stop running into each other like this," Emmett joked.

"Sorry, I was thinking. How about that coffee?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Sounds good."

I led Emmett downstairs to the kitchen and motioned for him to take a seat near the counter on a barstool. He was wearing the same pants he had worn the night before and no shirt since the one he had worn the night before was really wrinkled. Looking at him sitting in my kitchen in just pants I was taken aback. He looked so comfortable just sitting there like he had been here a hundred times before. His shoulders and chest still held a trace of water on them and he glistened in the morning light pouring in threw the window.

In the light I could see he had very broad shoulders and was very muscular. His skin was tanned to perfection and I couldn't help but let out a low sigh. I was standing far enough away that he didn't hear it and I was glad for that fact. I brought over two cups of coffee and set them down on the counter sitting down across from him on another barstool. I mixed in sugar and a bit of cream so I could do something with my hands. He had started drinking his and go figure, he took it black. Definitely a man.

We sat in silence just looking at each other. We were pulled out of our trance by someone walking into the kitchen. I looked over to the door to see who had come in. It was Bella and she looked like she had just woken up.

"Hey," I said as she walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup.

"Morning," she replied looking up. She finally noticed that Emmett was also there and did a quick check of herself probably to make sure she was fully dressed. She gave me a puzzled look and I knew what she was trying to tell me. _Who the hell is this?_

"Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, Bella," I said motioning to each of them in turn.

"Hello," Bella said with almost no emotion in her voice.

"Hi," Emmett replied just as emotionless.

"So how was the date Bella?" I asked trying to break the weird tension that had begun to build in the room.

"Good I guess," she sighed.

"Just good?"

"It was nice. We went out to dinner near the water and had a pretty good time," she said sitting down in a chair at the small table we had in the corner of the kitchen. "The waitress kept checking him out but he didn't seem to even notice her. We talked a lot, which is good I guess. I don't know, it was nice you know?" she said looking down.

"Then what's with that look?" I asked. This girl looked to somber to have been out with Mr. Wonderful the night before.

"I don't know, I guess I just expected something more. He mostly just asked about me and never really said anything about himself. I couldn't even get a kiss out of him," she whined.

"What?" I was pretty shocked. Bella was really good looking. What was this guy? Gay?

"Oh my god!" Bella shouted.

"What?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"You're that guy from the café," Bella said looking at Emmett. "I didn't realize it until just now. You look different without your shirt on. It looks good," she commented calming down from her shocking findings.

I couldn't help but feel a little possessive about Emmett. I knew Bella didn't think of Emmett like that, he wasn't her type. It's just at that moment I wanted to rip her eyes out of her head for looking at _my_ man. Wait, not _my_ man, my friend, yeah, that's it.

"You two have met before?" I asked trying to sound like it was no big deal while inside I was seething.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "I went to her work to see what she looked like." With my confused look he continued on. "Edward was always talking about some girl at a café and I had to see her for myself," he said shrugging.

"So that's what that was all about," Bella muttered.

"What?" I was still lost.

"Edward mentioned something about it at dinner last night. He asked me if anything strange had happened at work, I guess I should've known," she said with a giggle.

Emmett left a while later and told me he'd see me at work. I still couldn't shake the feeling that what we had was one sided. I didn't know what would happen Monday and I thought about just calling in or possibly quitting. I loved the job but I didn't know if it would be weird working so closely with Emmett after the night we had. I knew I didn't want to face a shop full of guys that knew all about what had happened and then thought of me as some cheap slut. That part of my life was over.

The rest of the day I cleaned my room. I scrubbed at the shower and stripped my bed to wash everything that was on it. While I knew I would never forget the passion of the night between Emmett and me, I didn't want any reminders around. After I spent hours cleaning I knew I needed sleep or I'd pass out on my feet.

I threw on a large t-shirt and laid down in the fresh set of sheets and a new comforter. As I tossed a little trying to get comfortable I caught a whiff of my hair and realized that I still smelled like Emmett. I knew there would be absolutely no way I could sleep while smelling the faint masculine smell of him so I grabbed a hair tie and put my hair up so it was out of my face. I collapsed back down on my bed and again started to toss and turn.

It felt like something was missing. I just could not for the life of me get comfortable. My bed seemed too large and I felt cold and lonely as I laid in it. I couldn't get Emmett out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I eventually gave up and took a couple cold pills that I knew would make me drowsy. In the mean time while waiting for the pills to kick in I sat at my vanity mirror and tried to focus on just brushing my hair.

Even strokes, one, two, three, four, four. Oh god, I couldn't even count to five before my attention started to wander. Every time I ran the brush threw my hair I would catch a whiff of the smell of a strong man. I shook my head to try to dislodge my thoughts of him and realized it was a mistake when I was hit by another whiff.

I stood up from my chair and threw the brush down to the top of the table. I started pacing back and forth trying to clear my head. My mind swirled with thoughts of Emmett and the amazing night and morning we had spent together. _What I would give for it to be like that all the time_ I thought to myself. That's the kind of thinking that gets stupid little girls hurt. I mentally slapped myself for that one.

I had to stop thinking about him. About the way he made me feel wanted and loved and adored. The way he would growl when I bit him and how he would kiss every last inch of skin until he was drunk off me. I had to stop thinking about the way he tasted when I licked at his muscles and about his washboard stomach that made my insides do girly little flips every time we locked eyes with each other.

I thought about him so much it made me sick. I hated him for making me think about him. I hated myself for giving in and letting every last thought revolve around him. I hated working at the damn garage I had met him at. I hated ever last dance we had and every single kiss. I hated the way he made me feel. I hated that with him I felt complete. But worst of all, I couldn't hate him for a single thing. I was to blame, he wasn't and I hated it.

Finally the cold pills kicked in and I barely made it back to my bed before I collapsed in an exhausted heap. I clutched at my pillow and began to let out strong, shaky sobs. I felt so incomplete and couldn't do anything about it. As I was about to let sleep take over me there was only one thought in my head.

"_Emmett_," I murmured before I let the darkness consume me.

**Author's Note: Leave reviews! If you have any ideas for the next chapter or later in the story I love to hear them and will probably use them if they're good. Tell me, does my beta get a cookie for this chapter? Chris, stop, I know you'll say no. As for everyone else, I'd like to know what you think. Come on, make my ego bigger then it is now!**


	8. Changes

**Disclaimer: My plot, my twisted mind, **_**my**_** beta. Sadly, not my characters, not my city, damn.**

**Author's Note: So I got all of TWO reviews on that last chapter. Do you people understand? TWO. I want to personally thank TwilightFan104 and berrykiss11 from the bottom of my heart for your reviews. You guys made this chapter happen for real. If I knew you both, you'd get cookies. Remember people, I'm only posting if I get reviews, if not, no more story.**

**APOV**

Waking up in Jasper's arms is amazing. It has been ever since he started staying the night here and I knew it would continue to be. On a typical weekend we would just cuddle in bed all day or play a twisted form of house but unfortunately he had to go to work by 10. He woke up and showered before waking me up to tell me he was leaving. He gave me a small peck but I wasn't having it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a proper kiss goodbye. I huffed as he walked out of my room and he just laughed in return.

I decided there was no point in trying to go back to sleep so I rolled myself out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans that looked just right in the butt and put on a white tank top and made my way upstairs. I went into the kitchen and Bella was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee that didn't look touched as she was staring out the window into our back yard. I grabbed some coffee for myself and sat down next to her. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice me sit down.

"Earth to Bella," I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What? Oh hi, sorry," she said shaking her head and looking at me. "Did you say something?"

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," she said looking back out the window.

"Since when do you drink coffee from home?" I said motioning to her untouched cup. "Normally you just get it at work. Maybe we really should invest in one of those latte machines," I said thinking about where we could put one of them.

"I don't know, just felt like having a cup," she said picking up the cup finally realizing that it was there. "And you know those machines are like 1,000 right?"

"No price is too expensive when we're talking about good coffee," I said with a flick of my wrist. In all honesty I was just trying to loosen her up. She looked like she was thinking _way_ too hard about something.

"Whatever," Bella sighed.

"Ok, something's definitely up. Spill," I said jabbing a finger at her.

"It's only… everything," she sighed putting her head down on the table and her arms over her head.

"Can you be more vague please?" I said sarcastically.

"It's just… ugh," she sighed rubbing her forehead. "I don't know what to do about Edward. One minute he acts like he's into me then the next he acts like he doesn't even want to be around me. I can tell he's holding back from me and I can't understand why. It's just frustrating."

"Have you guys even made out yet?" I asked her.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" I shouted.

"He just doesn't seem like he even wants to," she said putting her head back down on the table.

"What is he, gay?" I shouted in disbelief. "This guy's an idiot. You're hot Bella, for him to not see that, well, I don't know if he deserves you."

"Alice please, just stop," Bella whined.

"I will for now, but we're not done with this yet," I warned her.

"Whatever."

I couldn't believe what Bella was telling me. This guy sounded like he didn't know which way was up. He came over asking for my help then acted all weird around Bella? What the hell was up with that? Boys are crazy. It made me realize how lucky I was that Jasper and I got along so well. I really felt for Bella. Here I was, happy as hell with Jasper, and from the commotion I heard last night it sounded like Rosalie and Emmett had hit it off pretty well also. Unless she came home with someone else, but I doubt it.

I really just wanted Bella to be happy. She tries so hard and pushes herself so much that she hardly has time to sit back and relax. I don't know how she does it sometimes. When she does have time to herself she normally holds herself up in her room or in our library and reads. What kind of life is that? I was so happy when her and Edward started off, it seemed like she finally found someone instead of living in her little book-induced fantasy world. I had to do something to fix this but I didn't know what.

I stood up from the table and walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling out things. I grabbed a pan from a cupboard and put it on the stove and started mixing things together in a deep plate. "What are you doing?" Bella asked from the table.

"Well… you look like you need some of Alice's Famous French Toast," I replied.

"Alice, you don't know how to make French toast," Bella laughed getting up from the table. She walked over to me and took the ingredients from my hands and started to put them together the right way.

"I guess you're right. Then _you're_ going to make it!" I squealed while running from the kitchen.

"Alice, you're dead, and you get no French toast!" she shouted back.

"You know you love me!" I screamed while running into the living room.

I sat down at our computer and turned it on. While I waited for it to start up I spun around in the chair trying to think of a way to help out Bella and Edward. I knew they really liked each other. If they didn't then Edward wouldn't have asked for my help that one time, and I knew all too well how yummy Bella thought he was. The computer finally started and I logged onto my instant messenger to see if Jasper was online at work. He was, like always.  
_"Hey lover, why are you online instead of making the world a better place?" _I asked.

_"Alice, baby, I'm a hockey coach, not a missionary. How do you expect me to save the world?"_

_"I don't know, by winning that shiny cup thing?"_

_"The Stanly Cup? Hun, that's for the NHL, not for high school kids…"_

_"Whatever, then why aren't you out coaching?"_

_"Waiting for practice to start and checking the latest statistics. But enough about me, what is my beautiful girlfriend up to right now?" _I smiled at that one.

_"Oh nothing, trying to figure out how to fix Bella and Edward's relationship."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know, Bella has been acting weird since you left. Says the date didn't go over so hot and I'm trying to figure out how to make it all better."_

_"Alice, while I love that you want your friends to be happy, you can't fix everything for everyone. That's something they're going to have to figure out on their own."_

_"Trust me, they need my help. I can't just sit back and let them ruin their lives, they were made for each other!"_

_"Ok then, do whatever you want, you always do anyways…"_

_"Thanks loverboy!"_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know, but don't worry, I've only had one cup of coffee so far. Lol."_

_"Even _that_ is too much for you darling."_

_"Shh… don't tell anyone! I've got to go save the world now so get to that hockey thing or whatever it is you do when you so cruelly deprive me of yourself."_

_"Lol. Ok baby, I'll be home later ok? You going to wear that sexy little red thing for me again tonight?"_

_"Jasper! You work with horny teenagers, what if someone was reading over your shoulder?"_

_"Then I'd have to drop them from the team or quit."_

_"Go to work!"_

_"Bye baby."_

_"Bye lover!"_

I got off the computer after ending our connection. I don't care if Jasper thought it was wrong for me to meddle. Someone had to help those people. As for that red corset I wore last night, well that needed to be washed so I quickly brushed my hair and put on some makeup so I could go shopping for something new after I finished eating the French toast Bella was still making.

"Mmm, Bella, that was _good_," I said swallowing the last bite of my French toast.

"It better be since you weaseled yourself out of making it," Bella laughed.

"Too true. So I think I'm going shopping in a little bit to find some new fun things for me and Jasper. Want to come along?"

"What for?" Bella said in a sarcastic tone.

"Isn't it obvious? To call up that little boy you think so many dirty thoughts of and have him come over to a little surprise that is bound to get his boxers in a twist."

"Why Alice, you sure have a way with words. Better watch yourself or I might just snatch you up right from under Jasper's nose," Bella joked as she finished doing the dishes.

"Ooo, Edward has competition!" I giggled.

"What's going on down here?" Rosalie asked walking into the room.

"Nothing!" Bella and I shouted threw a fit of giggles.

"Right… so, what are you guys up to today?"

"Well, I'm dragging Bella with me to some dirty stores while I shop for fun kinky things for me and Jasper. Want to come?" I asked.

"Sounds like I fun I guess," Rosalie said.

"Alice, I never said I'd come," Bella whined.

"You didn't have to. You have no choice, now go get that cute little butt ready to go," I said pushing her out of the kitchen. "You too," I said pointing at Rosalie.

After the girls left to I get ready, I finished cleaning up the kitchen. I swear, if it wasn't for me, those girls would have no fun at all. Well, Rose might have a little fun, but she'd get arrested every other night for being drunk in public if it wasn't for me calling taxies all the time when we went out. I knew this is exactly what we needed. Some girl bonding time that included going to the local sex stores to pick up fun little outfits and stuff. Nothing makes a girl feel better then trying on sexy outfits for their men.

After the girls finally came downstairs ready, we all went out to my car and got in. As we drove down to the store that was only a few miles away we talked about pretty mundane things. Mostly about putting in a wet bar and a pool table in the basement next to my room. It seemed like neither Bella nor Rosalie wanted to give up any information on their dates the night before. I knew I'd probably be able to get it out of them later so I wasn't really pushing it.

We pulled up to the store and all got out of the car. "Guys, why don't I let you two go and do, whatever, and I'll just meet you back here in like an hour," Bella said.

"No way, this is for you too honey, so no luck, you're coming in too," I replied over my shoulder. There was no way Bella was getting out of this one.

We walked into the store and were greeted by a sales woman. After telling her we were just looking and we'd ask her if we needed help, we quickly made our way over to the section with the naughty lingerie. While me and Rosalie quickly moved to start looking threw racks upon racks of costumes and other things, Bella stood to the side looking embarrassed and slightly intimidated. "They're not going to bite you Bella," Rosalie joked picking up a few things and slinging them over her arm.

"I know that," Bella said awkwardly. "I'm just not as into this kind of stuff as you guys are."

"Honestly Bella, it's not that bad. It's actually really fun," I said while Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. "Plus, if you have enough guts to do it, I'm sure Edward would probably _love_ to see you dressed up as a sexy nurse or cowgirl or something."

"Are you guys sure about this?" Bella asked taking a few steps closer to the clothing racks.

"My god Bella, yes! Ok? It'll be fine, he'll love it, I promise," Rosalie said throwing Bella a look that said she needed to calm down and shut up.

While Bella and Rosalie looked threw a couple racks to the side of the section, I started looking in the other direction for something a bit more… _revealing_. I decided on a handful of things I wanted to try on and made my way over to the fitting rooms.

I stood in front of the mirror trying on a few things and finally decided to just get a hot pink top that had black ribbons tying the front together that was strapless with a matching thong that also had black ribbon tying the top front part of it together. I had to admit, I looked pretty damn sexy in it. For the hell of it I decided to take a picture with my phone in the mirror of it. I thought it'd be funny to send it to Jasper so I did.

While changing out of it, barely a minute later, I received a text from Jasper.

_"You better be buying that." _I had to laugh at the way Jasper was so blunt about things.

_"Oh I planned on it." _I replied.

As I continued looking threw the store my cell phone went off again. It was Jasper calling. I smiled to myself as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said in a seductive voice.

"Hey," he replied in a husky tone.

"What's up?"

"Just making sure you're going to buy that or we might have a problem."

"I told you I was going to."

"You should buy a lot more then that though. It could be fun for… later," he said in a struggled voice. Probably because he didn't want his team to hear him talking about panties to his girlfriend. Just another reason why Jasper was amazing; no matter who he was around, he always made the time to call me and talk dirty.

"So Jasper, you're telling me to waste all my money buying sexy clothes for us?" I purred lightly into the phone.

"Baby I will leave practice and come down there right now and buy you everything in that store right now if you want me to," he said.

"Maybe another day sweetie, right now I'm only buying a few things, but I'll hold you to that promise."

With that I hung up the phone. I smiled to Jasper's eagerness as I continued looking threw racks of clothing. Tonight was going to be fun and I knew it. I couldn't wait to go home and getting ready for my man to get home from practice, still hot and sweaty, and grab me and ravage my body. Oh yeah, sending that picture was definitely a good idea.

**BPOV**

I felt like such a fool in a store like this. While I'm no stranger to the bedroom, I wasn't some vixen like Rosalie, or a little friggin sex addict hyped up on Red Bull like Alice. Yeah I wanted to impress Edward but this was just a bit much. I never thought I'd have to be the one to have him come over while I was dressed up like some little innocent virgin dressed in no more then a yard of material.

I was pissed that Edward didn't kiss me on our date. He 'didn't want to move to fast' or whatever. At this rate, I'd be lucky if I got a kiss out of him within 6 months. Too bad I was so hooked on him that if it came down to that I'd probably wait. Damn me and my patience and un-aggressive behavior. What I really needed to do was take the bull by the horns and let him know that I wasn't happy moving at the pace of a snail. But I guess that was being a little too selfish. Maybe _he_ wasn't comfortable moving too fast.

I realized that if I was already unhappy in this relationship that it was doomed from the start. I knew that I'd have to do something drastic, and quick, or I was just wasting my own time here. "Ready or not, here I come," I muttered to myself while heading to the fitting room to try some things on.

As I was trying things on I realized I didn't want to be the sweet innocent Bella anymore. While I knew I wasn't exactly _innocent_ I knew that I was far from experienced. I knew how to get a guy all the way there but I never really worried about myself getting off, and the problem was, neither did the guys I had been with. Sex was never a really pleasant thing for me due solely to the fact that I never was really serious with the guys I had been with some they didn't give a damn if I got off or not.

I decided that from this point on, I was in charge of my life and I would do whatever I wanted to. I came first, that was the motto I was sticking to.

After trying on everything I had brought with me into the fitting room, I went back out into the store to look threw everything again. I felt that with this new attitude on life I need a new wardrobe to go with it. After sifting threw everything, I picked up and tried on another 10 outfits or so. I decided to throw caution to the wind and get them all plus the 3 I had found before. Sure my check book would probably make me cry at the end of the month but I didn't care. I deserved to splurge a little.

As Rose, Alice, and I left the store the girls gave me some odd looks while I held a few hundred dollars worth of clothing I didn't even want to look at in the first place. "What?" I asked as we got into the car after putting our bags in the trunk.

"Get enough Bella?" Rosalie asked me with her eyes wide and jaw open quite wide.

"Yeah seriously Bells, I thought mine and Rose's shopping habits were bad, I'm never bringing you here with me again," Alice joked in mock horror.

"Ha, funny, I just decided that I'm throwing caution to the wind. I'm finally going to be the way I always wanted to be."

"And that is?" they both said in union.

"Daring. Sexy. Passionate. You name it, I'm going to be it," I said resting my head on the back of the seat.

"Go Bella," Rosalie said astounded.

We got back to the house and I immediately grabbed my bags and started to head up to my room to put away the new clothing I bought. "Bella, wait up," Alice shouted kicking the door shut.

I spun around on the step I was standing on and looked at her. "What?"

"I want to see what you got. Want to go up to your room to show me?" she asked.

"Sure, Rose, you want to come too?" I asked looking at Rosalie who had just taken off her jacket.

"Oh, girl bonding time, I'm in," she laughed following Alice and me up the stairs.

Up in my room I was pulling things out of bags while Alice and Rosalie made approving comments about each thing I pulled out. After I pulled everything out and had it all on my bed Alice turned to me. "This is really going to drive him wild," she said in approval.

"I know but that's not the point," I said

"Then what is?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a lot of things," I said. They looked like they were expecting me to say more so I went on. "Well, obviously I want to make Edward drool a little bit," I said with a smirk. "But I also am just sick of always being the shy girl guys only talk to because they feel bad or something. Like I'm some lost puppy they feel they need to take care of. I want to be in charge of my life for once. I want to be the girl that walks into a room and demands guys' attention."

"Well… that's… normal," Rosalie said.

"Really? It doesn't feel like it," I admitted.

"It is," she assured me.

At the moment my cell phone started ringing. Alice looked at the screen, smiled, and handed it to me. "We'll let you go now," she said grabbing Rosalie's hand and walking out of the room. I waited until they left the room before I looked at the screen. It was Edward.

I debated with myself for all of three seconds before answering the phone. I had no idea what he would be calling for but if I was going to go threw with Alice's master plan I better suck up my pride and pick it up. With a shaky breath I hit the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Bella," Edward breathed into the phone.

"Yes?" By this point I started to panic. We didn't leave on bad terms last night, but they weren't exactly great either. It was obvious he was holding back and it was equally obvious I wasn't thrilled by that fact.

"How are you today?" he asked.

I had almost forgotten he was on the phone while I was thinking about the night before. "I'm…" I didn't know what to say. Do I tell him that I was just 'good' or do I tell him that now everything was different? That _I _was different? "Doing well," I said for lack of better words.

"That's nice."

"Yeah. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm ok I guess," _great, another meaningless conversation on the way _I thought. "That's a lie. I'm miserable." Edward sighed.

"Why?" I couldn't help but asking.

"I keep thinking about last night. I know we left on kind of a weird note."

"Yeah, I think so too," I said.

"I was thinking, do you mind if I stop by so we could talk?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't help but wonder if this thing we had going was going to end even before it started. The first thing that popped into my mind was that he wanted to come over to tell me he never wanted to see me again. That it wasn't what he was looking for. That I wasn't what he was looking for. Basically just different versions of how we were over.

"That depends," I said trying to keep a level tone. If he was going to end it I wasn't going to let him make me out to be the fool here.

"On?" he prompted.

"On what you want to talk about," I said trying to fake courage into my voice. I wasn't quite sure if it was working but like hell I was going to try.

"I want to talk about us," he slowly said. He sounded confused. Probably because I was acting like quite the bitch today.

"What about us?"

"What's with the 20 questions?" he asked obviously trying to lighten me up.

"I just want to know what you want to talk about."

"I want to come see you, to apologize for how I acted last night. Is that so wrong?" he asked obviously getting irritated with my fake ignorance of what was going on.

"No, its not, I'm sorry. I'm being difficult, I've just had a rough day," I admitted. And it had been rough. I had a mind altering perception on life, it took a lot out of me and obviously put me on edge.

"I know what you're talking about," Edward agreed. "So see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah, see you soon." I hung up after that.

I calculated in my head that it left me with about 20 minutes to get dressed and apply some makeup and do something with my hair. I quickly called Alice on her cell because I didn't feel like trying to find her in the house and explained to her what was going on. Within a minute flat, she and Rosalie were in my room putting on my makeup and trying to get my hair to curl.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only about 15 minutes, they had my hair and makeup done. I slipped into one of the outfits I had bought today and sat on my bed trying to calm down. I was wearing a black jumper that was probably the most coverage I had within the things I had got. It had pants that went down to floor almost but would look good with heels and a top that connected. The top of the outfit was kind of like a halter in the fact in wrapped around my neck in the back but the front of it came down straight to cover my breasts and had a 2 inch strap that ran around my torso just under my breasts.

Alice and Rosalie had made some dark smoky look with my makeup and gave my hair a relaxed looking curl. It probably was a bit much but I didn't care. I wanted Edward to beg and grovel at my feet. I practiced taking deep breaths when I heard the door bell ring. I made my way downstairs where I saw Alice and Rosalie come out of the kitchen.

"Chin up sweetheart, you'll do fine," Alice promised as they disappeared back where they came from.

I walked over to the door and paused as I put my hand on the handle. "It's now or never," I muttered to myself as I twisted the knob. I held my breath and opened my eyes and was blinded by the brightness of the sun with a silhouette standing in the middle of it.

**Author's Note: Should I continue? Evil Cliffy! I would absolutely love it if people would leave reviews to tell me that they a) loved the chapter b) read the chapter c) think I should keep writing and d) I'm so desperate for reviews let me know if you hated it. Any idea's you guys got, let me hear them, I'll probably use them and give you credit of course. Another reminder, I'm only writing as long as I get reviews. I don't know if you people understand that I have school and am in drama club (ie. I'm in a play) and have to organize my school's book club so it takes time out of my life to do this. Granted I love to do it but I feel like a fool if no body even likes it or is reading it. Please review so I know if I should continue on, I really want to see this thing finished but I won't do it unless I get some love.**


	9. Trouble In Paradise

EPOV

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters or the concept, or that yummy boy in my 5****th**** hour. Damn! Why can't I own him?**

**Author's Note: Bring on the disappointment! I know this is super short but I will have the reason for that at the bottom. Read and review people!**

**EPOV**

I knew there was only one thing I had to do. I had to see Bella. I needed to make her see that I was willing to do whatever for her. On our date I couldn't believe how hard it was to keep my hands to myself. Every other thought in my mind revolved around touching her and kissing her and holding her. But the last thing I needed to do was scare her off by going too fast.

All I really wanted to do was hold her in my arms and tell her how deeply I was falling for her. I wanted to be with her every waking moment, I was thinking about her every moment I was awake and I was dreaming about her when I was asleep. I knew I had it bad after Emmett came into my room to tell me to shut up because he heard me moaning Bella's name in my sleep. And since then he hasn't let me live it down, and probably never will.

"Dude, I thought you actually grew a pair and had her over. This is just sad, you're whipped and you barely have her," he had said after he had woken me up.

I promptly told him where to shove it and threw a book at his head. He dodged it and let the room laughing.

At dinner Bella had seemed like she was looking for something, I don't know, _more._ More of what, I have no idea. By the time I dropped her off at home she seemed pretty irritated and I definitely knew that it was not the time to try to kiss her. With how unpredictable she was sometimes she could have either jumped me or punched me in the face. I decided not to try my luck because it would probably have been the latter.

I would have asked Jasper what to do with that little situation but surprise surprise, he wasn't home. He had been spending all his time with Alice. When he _was_ home it was normally to get some fresh clothes or to eat half the food in the refrigerator. I was happy for him though. He finally found someone for him and seemed pretty happy so I wasn't about to rain on his parade with my problems.

Emmett had seemed pretty distant the last time I had seen him at our apartment. I assumed he was probably going threw the same thing I was since he went on that date with Rosalie. I thought it ended pretty well since he came home with hickies all over his neck but for once, he didn't elaborate on his little sex party. I really wasn't going to try and pull that kind of information out of him though.

I didn't want to hear about anybody's sex life unless it was mine and Bella's, not that we had one. I shuddered at the thought of sex with Bella. Yeah, it had definitely been too long since I had gotten physical with anyone.

I started thinking about sleeping with Bella, actually making love to her. I dreamt of all the things I would do to her, and that she would do to me. It often left me rock hard and leaving myself to my own devices. It worked for a little while but I knew that nothing would compete with feeling Bella tight and hot around me.

It wasn't that I just wanted to sleep with Bella. I wanted to always be around her, to comfort her when she was upset and take care of her when she was sick. I wanted to be the person she would come to and lean on after a hard day. I wanted to be her everything, because god knows she was already mine.

Slow down that thought, I was starting to sound like I was in love or something. That could not be possible. I hardly knew her, we had only met a few weeks ago and I was already wanting to be her everything? Well, I sure as hell didn't want anyone else being her everything. But why was she _my_ everything?

Granted she had me wrapped around her little, delicate, gorgeous finger, but still. But who was she to go and get me all wrapped up around her? It just has to be the fact that it's something new, like a new toy to a child that wares of it's novelty after a month. But something about this felt right. It made me happy to be around her even if it was awkward at times. But love? Can that even be possible after this short time? For a girl I hardly know that I haven't done anything more then hold hands with?

"Oh my god, I'm in love with Bella," I said to myself astounded.

I picked up the phone and called Bella to ask her if we could talk. I needed to tell her that I felt something real for her. I didn't want to go as far as to say I loved her, not yet. It's too soon for that and I would surely scare her off. But I needed to stake my claim. Make her see that she was the only one I wanted to be with and pray that she felt the same.

On the phone she was a bit difficult. Asking me why I wanted to talk and about what. I wanted to explain in person. Persuade her to see how sincere I was. I got a little irritated by all the questions because I just wanted to come see her and finally hold her in my arms. I was getting overly anxious to the point I couldn't even sit still anymore. Finally she told me to come over so I quickly changed into some new clothes and rushed downstairs to my car to be on my way.

The whole way over to her house I kept running threw different scenarios in my head. I wasn't quite sure how, or what I was going to tell her when I saw her but I had to do it. I didn't want to make a fool of myself so I went threw things I could say to her when I saw her.

_"Hey Bella, so I just realized that I'm in love with you…" _ Too much.

_"I'm fully dedicated to you to the point I would jump in front of a speeding bullet to save your life," _Also probably too much.

_"I'm all yours baby." _No, she'd hate that.

I had no idea what I was going to say to her so I decided to just go with the flow and say whatever came to mind. Normally I pulled it off so I decided to take a shot with that.

When I got to Bella's it was damn near impossible to find a place to park. Since both Alice and Rosalie were home I couldn't park in her driveway and for some reason every single spot on the street was full. I circled the block looking for a place and finally found one within sight of Bella's house. As I pulled up to it I noticed her front door was open. There was a man standing on the porch and by the color of her hair, I could tell Bella was standing in the doorway.

I pulled into the spot but didn't get out of the car. I had no idea who the guy was but I didn't want to interrupt whatever they were talking about. I could make out what she was wearing from where I was sitting and my god, she looked amazing. It was an outfit I would have never expected Bella to wear but she really did know how to work it. With the amount of skin showing I wanted to bolt from the car and take her right in the doorway but that was pretty barbaric so I decided against it.

It made me smile that it seemed she had gotten dressed up for me. I mean if she didn't want me to see her dressed like that she surely would have changed so it made me glad because it seemed like we were almost on the same page with how we felt for each other.

As I thought about this I watched Bella with the man. I figured he was just some salesman or something but then I saw something that made my heart sink. Bella embraced the guy in a full hug and then kissed him on the cheek. As she moved aside to let him in I could see the huge smile plastered on her face. She turned to walk back into the house without looking over at where I was parked. For that I was thankful.

I sat behind the wheel of my car seething. So maybe the outfit wasn't for me? Then who the hell is this guy? Is Bella seeing other people besides me? How close are they? Was this why she had seemed so irritated at dinner? When the hell was she going to tell me?

The last question stuck in my head the most. I couldn't believe that she was seeing other people without making it clear to me. Or maybe she did and I just didn't pick up the hint. I couldn't make heads or tales of what was going on and it steadily was pissing me off to no end. I sat in the car debating what I should do.

I thought about just leaving, calling it quits and not calling her again. I thought about going up to her door and asking her what the hell was going on and beg for her to choose me. I finally decided there was only one thing I could do. I had to go to her house, see who the hell this guy was, and make sure he understood that _I _was the right man for Bella. And if I needed to use my fists to get the point across, then so be it.

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind me. I walked straight up to Bella's door while thinking of a million ways to kill whatever son of a bitch that was probably holding her in his arms right now. I basically marched up the stairs to the porch and lifted my hand to knock on the door.

I pounded a little too forcefully but I didn't give a damn. I heard someone stumbling to get to the door and then fiddle with the lock. I head Bella laughing in the house and I swear, if possible there would have been steam shooting from my ears. The door opened and in the doorway was my angle, the devil herself, slung over the shoulder of some guy, looking guiltier then hell that she had been caught.

**Author's Note: I know, it's short and a cliffy. I just really wanted to get **_**something**_** up. I really wanted to do more but I felt that this was enough to process for one chapter and I know some people are hating me right now that it wasn't Edward at the door. Cry me a river. Ok so here's the deal. I was going to post earlier but I've been in a sort of funk or something and really upset and depressed for no reason at all. Then there's this really hot boy in my 5****th**** hour, and yes I'm robbing the cradle since he's a year younger then me, and well, listen to Katy Perry's Hot N Cold and you'll understand what the hell I mean. **_**And**_** to top it all off my homecoming absolutely sucked and I left after an hour and a half. **_**And**_** I received an IM from my ex boyfriend (we're still **_**really**_** good friends) and he told me his dad (who he's really close to) committed suicide last night so it's one big giant mess right now. Hopefully I'll get out of this weird state of mind and post more soon but no promises. Leave cute reviews though to make me feel better please.**


	10. Mistaken Identities

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The rights are not mine. But the thing I call my boyfriend is mine!**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been forever since I posted last. I was super busy and didn't have time to write. On with the show.**

**BPOV**

I opened the door to a bright light. When my eyes focused onto the person standing on the porch I figured I must have fallen and hit my head or died or something. Anything, but what I saw.

"Wow Bella, you've grown up."

"James?" Yeah, it was James, my ex from high school. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't stop by to say hi to an old friend?" he said innocently. But I knew better.

"How did you even know where I lived?" I asked, too shocked to fully understand that my ex boyfriend, from Michigan, was standing on my porch carrying on like the past never happened and he had never cheated on me and left me and humiliated me in from of all the people at school.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he said pushing past me into my house. "Nice place you got here."

"You didn't answer my question," I said as I turned around and looked at him standing in my entryway looking around. He started to take off his jacket and I spun him around to look at me. "What are you doing here and how did you find out where I lived?"

"Relax Bella, it's not like I was stalking you or something," he said laughing. In all honesty, I wouldn't put it past James to do something like that.

"Baby girl!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to see a huge guy running up the steps with his arms spread wide open.

"Tyler?" I screamed. It was my cousin Tyler coming up the steps and embracing me in a huge bear hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I just thought I would take a road trip and come see my favorite baby cousin," he replied.

"Baby my ass. I'm only 2 years younger then you," I teased.

"Whatever. I missed you Bells."

"I missed you too!" I shouted and kissed his cheek before letting him into the house.

By this time with all the noise Rosalie and Alice had come in the front room to see what all the commotion was about. "Tyler?" Alice asked just as surprised as I had been. "Oh my god it's been forever. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just came to see Bells and you."

"Oh my god, I've missed you," she said giving him a quick hug.

Tyler looked at Rosalie with an approving look. "And who's this?" he asked motioning to Rosalie.

"Oh, Tyler this is Rosalie. Rose this is my cousin Tyler," I replied introducing them.

"So you're the awesome cousin Bella's always going on and on about," she joked.

"The one and only," Tyler beamed before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. As he was doing that we heard a loud nock on the door. "I'll get it," Tyler announced.

"Tyler put me down!" I squealed giggling.

Ignoring me, Tyler walked to the door and threw it open. I looked over his shoulder to see who was there and my face fell. Edward was standing in the doorway looking madder then hell. Of course it was at that moment James had to make himself known by coughing to get me to look over at him. I tapped Tyler on the arm to get him to put me down. Once I was upright I tried to get my bearings, but being me and wearing high heels I started to sway. Both Edward and Tyler reached for me to steady me. Edward looked up at Tyler and I swear to god I think he growled. He pulled me to his chest and held me until he was sure that I could stand on my own feet. After that he quickly released his hold on me and started looking back and forth between me and Tyler.

"Tyler, this is Edward," I said trying to be polite and get rid of the awkward silence that had seemed to come from no where.

"Hey man what's…" Tyler started but was cut off very quickly by Edward's fist coming at his face. Edward punched him in the face, hard. I could almost hear the crack of Tyler's nose before the blood started gushing from it.

"Oh my god! I'll go get some towels," Alice said running for the kitchen.

"Edward! What the fuck was that?" I shouted running to Tyler's side and trying to direct him to the kitchen, so we could stop the bleeding.

"No Bella. What the fuck was _that_?" he said pointing to Tyler.

"_That_ Edward, is my _fucking cousin_," I said. "And I think you owe him a damn apology."

I ushered Tyler to the kitchen and sat him down at the counter while Alice brought him a towel to hopefully stop the blood flow. Rosalie stood on the other side of the counter getting a sponge to clean up all the blood in the hallway. James walked into the kitchen and stood behind Tyler staring at me. Edward came in last and stood near the door against the wall.

"Listen man, I'm sorry," Edward started.

"Dude, I don't even want to hear it right now," Tyler replied glaring at him. "Bella, who the fuck is this guy?" he said looking at me.

"Uh," I started. I really didn't know what to say to Tyler. I couldn't say Edward was my boyfriend because it was a bit more complicated then that. I also couldn't say that he was the guy I was interested in, because I knew that would probably leave too much of an open for James. "A friend," was the best thing I could come up with.

James perked up after that one. "So Bella," James started walking around the counter to come stand next to me. "You've, uh, changed," he said looking me up and down. It made me sick to think that he'd seen me naked.

"Yeah well you haven't," I replied.

James smirked at me and walked past me and _coincidently _bumped into me. "I don't think we've been introduced," James said walking up to Edward. "I'm James," he said putting out his hand.

Edward looked a little put off but shook his hand. "Edward," he replied simply. "Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked looking away from James like the whole introduction had never happened.

"Sure," I said slowly. I followed him out to the living room before he turned around and looked at me.

"Is there anywhere a little more, _private_?" he asked. I didn't even reply before walking upstairs towards my room. That would probably be the most private place we could talk. And like I knew he would, he followed me. I opened up the door and gestured for him to walk in. He walked directly to a chair I had in the corner and sat down as I closed the door. "Thanks."

"So what do you need to talk about?" I asked as I walked towards him and sat down on my bed.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important but I see now that it can wait," he said looking at the floor and laughing like it was some joke that he knew I wouldn't understand. "I guess I'll just start by asking how you've been."

"What?" I couldn't believe this guy. "You call me and tell me you need to talk about something important and then you walk in my house and punch my cousin and now you're asking me how I am? What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"Fine, let's try this one. Why are you so dressed up?" I couldn't believe the nerve Edward had. He had no right to ask questions when he was in the wrong and then try to change the subject to make me out to be the bad guy.

"If you must fucking know, it was for you," I said. After I realized I said it I covered my mouth and started to blush. I quickly stood up and started to walk towards my bathroom to clear my head. I ran the water in the sink and splashed some on my face. When I looked up from drying my face Edward was standing behind me in the bathroom. "What?" I asked irritated.

"For me?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I see now that it's a waste of time," I said trying to step around him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"It's not a waste of time if it's with me," he said giving me a sly smile. He started to lean into me and I backed up until I was pressed against the counter and then he put his hands on both sides of me blocking me in. Edward stared into my eyes while slowly leaning in. "Do you forgive me?" he asked when he was barely inches from my face.

"I could be persuaded," I replied trying to not look affected by his closeness.

"Well then," he started before scooping me up and walking out of the bathroom towards my bed.

As he carried me towards the bed I finally looked away from his eyes while his were still locked on me and I notice someone lying across my bed. "James, what the hell are you doing here, again?" I shouted startling Edward. Edward quickly put me down and glared at James for ruining our moment. I stomped my way over to my bed and looked down at him. "Why the hell are you in my room?" I asked.

"Funny, I don't remember you ever being so hostile Bella. Must be the people you've been surrounding yourself with," he said looking over my shoulder to Edward. "So you're Bella's friend or something like that?"

"Something like that," Edward said staring James down. From the angle I was standing I could see a muscle in Edward's jaw start to twitch.

"Great, so now we all know each other, again. Now can you get off my bed?" I said looking at James.

"Yeah, I guess I'm done here, for now," he said rolling off the bed. I walked over to the door and held it open, while Edward stood where he was watching James the entire time he was walking to the door. As James was walking past me he ran his hand along my jaw. "I'll see you later beautiful. I'll be thinking about you," and then he walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"For the sake of not sounding repetitive, for the last time, what the _fuck_ was that Bella?" Edward asked from across the room.

"That," I started. "Was my ex boyfriend."

"Ah," Edward said. He looked down as if he was in deep thought. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"Do I have to?" I asked. He gave me a look that told me that I probably should if I valued what we had at all. "I guess so." I honestly didn't know where to start. Mine and James' relationship had been less then perfect. For the most part we had to keep our relationship secret even from Tyler who was more like a brother to me then a cousin. James had been my first real boyfriend, and the guy I lost my virginity to. Sadly not long after we first made love, I found out that is all James wanted from our relationship. When he wasn't with his friends he was trying to find new ways to get me in bed and when I finally said that I wanted more he left me and started spreading rumors in school about us. It was basically just a lot of how he hit it and quit it so he could look good in front of his friends. That and the fact he had been cheating on me throughout most of our relationship, or what little of one we had.

"What do you want to know?" I asked Edward.

"Well, for one I want to know if you knew he was coming."

"No I didn't," I replied.

"Ok," Edward said pulling me to sit down on my bed with him. "How long were you with him?"

"A lot longer then I should have been," I admitted.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

That question was a bit harder to answer. While I knew I didn't feel for James like that anymore, I also couldn't deny what we had was special. I knew I didn't want him back but I would never forget him and what we shared. I took so long thinking about what I would say that Edward stood up and looked down at me.

"I guess that would be my answer," he said as he turned away.

"I swear Edward, it's not like that," I said grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back towards me. I did not want us to end like this, over James coming here and stirring up drama like he always did.

"Bella, you can't keep stringing me along like this," Edward said looking pained. "I can't wait around for you to find out what you want. I just can't deal with the disappointment if you picked him." He pulled his hand away and just like that he left.

I couldn't believe that I had lost Edward because of James. If he would have never come here none of this would have ever happened. I realized then I still had no idea why he was actually here. I went downstairs, after changing into some sweat pants and a t-shirt to find Tyler to ask him.

I found Tyler sitting in the living room watching TV while holding some frozen peas to his face. "How's the nose?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"It's been better," he laughed.

"Where's James?" I couldn't help but ask. I couldn't talk to Tyler if I thought James might walk in at any minute or overhear what I was saying.

"He went to go check in at our hotel," Tyler said taking the peas away from his face. I saw that his nose was completely purple and the bruise spread to under both his eyes.

"Looks like Edward really did a number on you," I commented.

"Yeah, I got to give it to him, that guy sure can pack a punch." I just laughed in response.

"So I need to know, why did you bring James here with you?"

"I knew this question would come sooner or later," Tyler laughed. "I was talking about coming out here for a while and James said that I probably shouldn't make the trip by myself, so he came along so we could make a vacation out of it. He knew you'd probably be excited to see him so I thought it was a great idea. Too bad that Edward guy showed up and started throwing punches or it could have been just like the old times," he laughed again.

"Listen Tyler," I started. I needed to make him somehow understand that it wasn't a good idea that James was around. If I wanted it to work with Edward I really had to get rid of him fast. "Edward means a lot to me and I think James being here might have just ruined it for me."

"What are you talking about Bella? James is your friend, he wanted to see you, what's so wrong with that? Is this Edward guy really such a jerk that he doesn't want you to see your friends?"

"It's not that at all," I sighed. "Listen, you got to promise me you're not going to be pissed about this ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Me and James, well, we have a, _history_ if you know what I'm saying. Edward's really not cool with him being around," I confessed.

"Do you really like him?" Tyler asked.

"What's with all these questions today? I mean god damn it, everywhere I turn people keep asking me all these questions. When will it ever end?" I ranted.

"Bella, seriously calm down. Go lay down or something. We'll talk later ok?" Tyler said while rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, I probably should."

Back in my room I thought about everything that had happened today. I still didn't know what Edward wanted to talk about and now I had a whole new slew of problems. So much for this whole new life changing experience. I needed to figure out how to get James off my case and win Edward back. I knew I wouldn't be able to win this fight easily, but damn it I had to try. I knew I wanted Edward and I could tell he wanted me too. I just hope that he could handle all the baggage that came with me. With those thoughts I laid down and thought about how I could shake James when he 'wanted to talk later.' I also had to figure out a great way to make this up to Tyler since the guy I want probably just broke his nose. Oh god waking up today was a bad idea.

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it. I was trying to get something up since I haven't posted since before Halloween so there you go. Hope everyone had a good Halloween / Twilight movie-ness / Thanksgiving. In case anyone was wondering my play went great and I did in fact get back together with my ex boyfriend. I want to thank the lovely Coco for being my beta person on this chapter even though her grammar corrections drive me crazy. Leave me cute reviews on what you want to see happen next.**


	11. C'est La Vie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the characters (damn… can I at least own Kellen Lutz?). But I do get to mess with my plot and with people's heads (the characters silly!)**

**Author's Note: Ok I know it's been forever since I posted but I've been busy with school then finals and the boyfriend guy and getting ready to leave to DC to see the president get sworn in (I leave Sunday woot!) and on top of all that I got in a huge fight with my normal beta cause he's apparently an asshole that would rather be with this chick that constantly lies to him and breaks up with him and fucks with his head then have friends… yeah it's a mess right now. Oh well, fuck that kid. Anyways, on with the next chapter which is all nice and hate fueled. The idea actually came to me after again fighting with my now ex-best friend and cleaning makeup brushes. Song to fuel the fire is Shattered Glass by Britney Spears. Lol ok now the chapter. **

**BPOV**

I woke up and realized I was still fully clothed. I quickly stripped down and threw on some sweat pants and a tank top. I couldn't believe the day I had. As I brushed out the hairspray from my hair I noticed I was only asleep for about an hour. Felt like a year.

I walked downstairs for lack of anything better to do. I saw Rosalie and Alice sitting in the kitchen talking so I walked in and got a cup of coffee before sitting with them.

"So Bella, that was some visit huh?" Alice said looking at me with amusement and worry.

"You can say that again." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah but it was great seeing Tyler though wasn't it?" Rosalie asked.

"Well yeah but I did not enjoy seeing who he brought with him." I replied a bit sharply.

"You mean James?" Alice asked sympathetically. "And here I was thinking we left his ass in Michigan where he belongs."

"That or jail getting nailed in the ass every night." I said threw my teeth.

"What is it with this guy?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh god," I moaned putting my head on the table. "Alice, you tell her. I don't even want to think about him let alone tell the entire story. You know it all anyways." I said. With that, Alice jumped into story-telling mode and began to explain it all.

"Ok Rose, listen close and listen good because I don't think Bella would be a happy camper if I had to say it more then once," Rose nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Ok, so back in high school Bella and James kind of had this thing," I moaned at that one.

"Ok, more then a thing. They were together for a long time, like a few years and it was pretty serious. Well, after a year or something, shit totally went crazy and James started freaking out. Like if Bella didn't call him a million times a day he would freak out and start saying she was cheating on him and shit. Then it got worse when Bella completely stopped coming to school some weeks and we didn't even talk because James was that possessive of her. Well towards the end, Bella came to school with a black eye and she told me that James raped her the weekend before. She didn't want to say anything because she didn't want anyone knowing but James ended up breaking up with her in front of everyone and spread these really nasty rumors about Bella and the whole school thought it was all her fault and that she cheated on him with some guy from Ohio or some shit like that. God, just talking about it makes me sick." Alice finished in a huff.

Rosalie sat in silence in a state of shock. I just kept my head on the table praying that I would never have to see James again. Rose was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh my god Bella, I had no idea."

"Most people didn't." Alice said.

"But why would Tyler bring him here if all this happened?" Rosalie asked.

And it was a good question. One that most people had asked me if they knew the truth about me and James. The answer was always the same. "Well, see Tyler didn't go to the same school me and Alice did," I started. "In fact, he didn't even live in the same city. He lived like an hour away but we stayed close. I just made sure not to tell him about what was going on with James because at first it really was great. I wanted to keep it like that forever, and that's probably why I stuck around as long as I did. When I threatened to break up with James, he beat me to the punch, literally. I just didn't want to tell Tyler because I just wanted the whole thing to be done and over with and I didn't want to think about it anymore. Tyler didn't even know until today that James and I had even seriously dated and I didn't tell him much more then that. He always thought we were just friends."

"Oh," was all Rosalie could reply. After another silent minute she added, "Well, what are you going to do about Edward then?"

I laughed to myself because I knew that fight was probably lost even though I really wanted to fight it. "I don't think there is a chance in hell that Edward and I will actually end up happening," I said in despair. "Oh well, c'est la vie I guess, right?" I said shaking my head.

"No!" Rose and Alice shouted at the same time.

"It is never c'est la vie Bella!" Alice screamed at me. "That is, unless we're talking about James, but not Edward. You two are meant for each other," she basically pleaded looking into my eyes.

"Alice, seriously, I don't think he wants anything to do with me anymore," I said hopelessly.

"Did he tell you that?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, no, but he did leave with the impression that I wanted James back."

"How the hell did that happen?" Alice shouted again.

"He asked me if I still had feelings for James and I didn't answer so he left."

"What?" both girls asked enraged.

"I mean, I don't, at least not anymore, I mean. Fuck! What I mean is that I still have feelings for the old good James. The one I fell in love with. Not the James you saw today. That one is a lying prick that I wish would just die already." I said gritting my teeth.

"Bella, you have to call Edward," Alice said nudging her cell phone towards me.

"Why?"

"Because, you guys are meant to be! It's fate damn it and you can't fuck with fate."

"Really? Cause fate really loves to fuck with me. I finally find a good guy and my ex from hell had to pick that exact moment to hunt me down and fucking torture me."

"Oh god Bella, stop being such a pansy. Just fucking call the guy already." Rosalie said grabbing for Alice's cell.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at her.

"Calling Edward. Here. It's ringing," she said shoving the phone into my hand.

"Fuck that!" I said closing the phone after hitting the end button a good ten times. "I don't even know what I would say to him." We then heard a knock at the door.

"Looks like we're about to find out because that's probably lover boy at the door right now," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"What makes you think that?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh probably because I texted him a half hour ago after he stormed out of here. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing," she said with a sly smile.

"You're a bitch," I said staring at her.

"Just go get the damn door," she replied.

As I walked threw the hallway to the door I felt like my feet weighed 80 pounds each and I was on my way to the gallows. No matter how much I wanted to run up the stairs and hide I knew better. Alice and Rose would only make it worse and literally drag me down by my hair. I reached for the door for the second time that day and felt doom coming.

To my surprise, even though it shouldn't have been, I saw James leaning against the door frame. "At the risk of sounding repetitive, but again, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I told you we needed to talk," James said pushing off the door frame. Before he could weasel his way back into my house I quickly stepped toward him making him back up. I closed the door behind me and stood in front of it while he leaned against the railing on the porch. "So here I am," he said with a smile.

"I really wish you weren't," I said.

"Oh baby don't lie. You know you missed me," he said in what was probably supposed to be a seductive tone. He just wasn't pulling it off.

"Like a toothache," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" James said leaning into me.

"I said what the hell have you been smoking to make you think that I for whatever reason missed you?"

"You did, I know it. And now that I'm back you don't have to screw around with what's-his-name anymore because you know that I know how to take care of business. Though you did always have a tendency to screw around anyways with whatever guy would whip out his dick for you. Isn't that true sweetie?" he said mocking me.

"You know that I never screw around on anyone and don't fucking call me sweetie."

"Yeah, whatever bitch. Now are you going to be a good little girl or am I going to have to punish you for that mouth of yours. I really don't understand why you're slumming to these guys out here. None of them compare to me," James said with a triumphant smile.

"You know what? You're right James. No one can be as much of an ass as you are," I said sweetly.

I saw James stutter, then grow bright red, then I saw him swing his arm back, and I knew the blow was about to come. I quickly closed my eyes and waiting for the shock of the blow but after a couple seconds I realized it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and Edward was standing behind James with his arm in his hand. He quickly twisted James' arm and pinned it behind his back.

"That's not really the way to treat a woman is it buddy?" Edward said in James' ear. James twisted out of Edward's grip and took a swing at him. Edward ducked it and threw one right back and James and caught him under the chin. After taking a second to recover, James spun around and put his hand around my neck while pinning me against the door.

"Now calm down, _pal,_ and no one will get hurt here," James said looking at Edward with a smirk.

"Let her go," Edward demanded. "We can duke it out all you want right here, right now, just let Bella go," he warned.

"And if I don't?" James challenged.

"Then I'll make you."

"I'd love to see you try," James said just egging Edward on.

With that being said Edward punched James in the temple and James went down. "Bella get in the house. Now!" Edward shouted at me. I'm not one that needs to be told twice so I quickly ran in the house and locked the door then called for Alice and Rose while I tried to peer out the window to see what was going on. Within seconds Alice and Rose were next to me doing the same.

We watched James stagger and get up on his feet. He took another swing at Edward and caught him in the cheek. Edward returned the favor and punched James in the stomach then caught him in the nose with his knee. After what felt like forever, James seemed to give up and got off the ground from another of Edward's punches. James left the porch and actually walked away. We watched Edward compose himself and before he could even lift his hand to knock on the door I was flinging it open and wrapping my arms around him.

"My hero," I playfully said in his ear as I ushered him inside.

"Some hero. If that was true, I would have been here 5 minutes earlier," he chuckled walking into the living room.

Alice and I sat Edward down on the couch while Rosalie ran to the kitchen for some ice for Edward's cheek. I gave Alice a look over Edward's head and she got the hint to leave so we could talk alone. It wasn't until after Rose brought the ice and left that either of us made a move.

"Here let me help you," I said taking the ice from him and holding it to his cheek while I sat next to him.

"Thanks," Edward said kind of confused. "Well, after what happened earlier I'm kind of surprised that you would even want to be around me," Edward said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Earlier," I said dragging out the word, "Was a mistake on my part. I want to let you know that yes, I still do have feelings for James. Just not who he is now. I'm always going to feel something for the James I met but this new James, well to be honest, I hate the bastard," I said laughing.

"I can't imagine why," Edward joked.

"But at least you were there to rescue me," I said almost as a question.

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I wouldn't have been there," Edward said with a sigh.

"Well, thank you," I said sincerely.

After that Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time. He finally jarred me out of my thoughts when he took the ice from my hand. He stood up and on reflex I did too. He laughed at the reaction then held up the ice while walking to the kitchen to get rid of it. When he returned I didn't know what to do besides stand there and fidget with my hands. It was at that moment I remembered what I was wearing and realized I probably looked like complete shit. I didn't even say anything as I ran past Edward to the stairs and up to my room.

I dashed in my room and ran into my bathroom to see that I had mascara under my eyes and my hair looked like I had been threw a hurricane. I quickly tried to correct the problem and dashed back into my room to change clothes and I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"Oh!" I said in shock. "You surprised me. I didn't expect you to follow me." I heard him mutter something but I couldn't make it out. "What was that?" I asked.

Edward sighed before starting. "Well I guess it has to do with why I came over here earlier today," he started. "I really wanted to tell you something important."

"What?" I asked cautiously. _This is it _I thought bracing myself. He's going to dump me or tell me my life is too crazy for him or there's someone else or that this shit with James pushed him over the edge and he's done or…

"Bella?" Edward shook me from my thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"What? Huh? Sorry, what?" I said trying to clear my head.

"I said, I came over here today because I wanted to tell you that I really like you and I wanted to see if you wanted to be my girlfriend and all that but I guess I would understand if you didn't want to be. I mean I know you have school and work and all that and you may not have time for anything but I was just hoping because you know…"

"Edward!" I shouted.

"What?" he said finally ending his rambling.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" he nodded his agreement. Before he could even look up at me I was flinging myself at him and laughing as I enveloped him in a huge hug.

"So is that a yes?" he asked timidly.

I couldn't even speak I was so happy. All I could do was shake my head and kiss every part of his face that I could reach. I guess he took that as a yes because he hugged me back and searched for my mouth and gave me the most fantastic kiss of my life.

After our kiss ended Edward and I just sat there staring at each other in complete bliss. I never wanted to move away from his lap. I never wanted to be away from him. Of course my cell phone picked that minute to start ringing. I rolled my eyes and got off Edward to go grab my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that Rose was calling.

"Hello?"

"Uh Bella, you and Edward might want to come down here," Rose said hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Uhm. The police are here. They want to talk to you guys." With that the line went dead.

I looked over at Edward with my eyes wide. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting up a little straighter.

"One guess."

"That better have not been James," Edward said threw gritted teeth.

"Nope, it was Rosalie."

"Ok?" Edward questioned.

"It's almost as bad though. The police are here. They want to talk to us." I said sheepishly.

"Mother fucker!" Edward hissed.

**Author's Note: Kind of short I know but hey, it's late and I'm leaving for Washington DC in a day and some hours so whatever. It's something right? Anyways leave me cute reviews or whatever. Sorry if there are any mistakes but I wanted to get this up before I left since it's been forever since I posted last. Wish me luck in DC. God, I really hope no one is packing heat on inauguration day… By the way, the band I listened to for most of this was a band called Troubled Mindz. You all should check out their myspace because they really rock sometimes. That and those guys are really nice (yeah I know them). Anyways, goodnight lovelies and leave reviews for whatever you want to see happen next. And why are the police there? Hmm… you'll have to wait and see. Hit that button!!!!**


End file.
